Midnight Ice
by Kenadasaur
Summary: This book is about a creature called a Defel. Estil, a young Defel, thought he would be friends with April forever, until a group of Wherloos change that. Estil is swept into a journey of sacrifice and friendship, and to realize his destiny.
1. Preface

Preface: There will be things you want to do in this life. You must decide how you are going to get there. There may be obstacles, but how you climb over them, that is up to you. You one can stop you if your mind is in the right place. If no one understands, at least you do. Ideas can change into actions if there is help to get there. Never give up, and chase your dreams. If you believe in yourself, the outcome will be grand. 


	2. Chapter 1

Defels are incredibly fast and strong. They can run fast enough to out run any ground animal. This wouldn't be a problem for them, but not all enemies are on the ground. They're terribly hairy too. It helps them blend in and makes them scarier, with their glowing yellow eyes and bird-like feet. A regular Defel would be 14 feet tall and around 200 pounds. You could call Estil irregular. He was astonishingly short, hardly 12 feet tall and 150 pounds. But he had an phenomenal talent, his speed. He wasn't just a bit faster then the rest, he was ten times faster then the fastest warrior. He was also extremely strong. Defels live in a world much like our own, but the predators are worse, more dangerous. But the upside is a lushes, green, breath-taking forest. Defels have the most predators because they are a Superior species and they are quite magical. First of all, the spikes on the end of their tails turn colors with their mood. Green is happy, yellow is excited, blue is sad, purple is bored, red is angry, black is killer, and orange is irritated. But surprisingly they can also heal fallen creatures, unless the wound is too great. This world is called Transor. Defels live in a section called Draytor, and that's where our story begins.

Estil leaped over a fallen tree branch and continued running towards the meadow. He wasn't running very fast, but he was still beating everyone. The only person who had a chance of catching him right now was April, but even she was quite a bit behind. April was one of the fastest Defels, but nothing compared to Estil. Why am I so fast? That thought had crossed his mind well too often. He figured there was just something wrong with him, he was also short. But he didn't mind, even though everyone constantly bugged him about it. He took no offense to it, though. Everyone told him he was always too happy, his tail practically glowed green. They're just not happy enough. Not my fault my tail rarely changes from green. Running kept him happy. It made him feel strong, so he ran quite often, but never seemed to get well, at least I'm fast, he thought beaming.

It was when he heard branches cracking behind him that he realized he had slowen considerably. At first, he figured it was April, but realized she never makes noise when she runs because she's trying to be stealthy. Estil risked a frightened glance back to see a Grosm chasing him. It looked like something out of a nightmare the way it's four black legs and silky black body easily ran through the forest. The eyes were brown and its tail swished through the wind. It looked angry which was never a good combination. Estil let out a warning call to the other Defels and ran with all his might, the forest looking like a big blur as he bolted towards the meadow. After a moment he know he had lost the beast, no animal on the ground could catch him, the sky was a different story. Estil sucked in a slow breathe as he flew into the clearing. He skidded to a stop well near the trees and went to find the leader of the Defels, Murawl. Everyone was told to report and other species they see, just for safety pro cautions Estil assumed.

Estil carefully climbed the towards the Leader's Branch on the Tall Maple Tree. This tree was located near the outskirts on the north end. The specialty of their meadow was a massive fallen oak tree in the middle. But this was no regular tree. It had a healing power that the Defels absorbed into their own bodies, and now have a healing power all on their own. They need the tree to keep this power alive, so they are constantly under attack. The worst attacker yet are Wherloos. These creatures are like a piece of the night sky coming down as a terrifying path of destruction. They're circular black smudges jutting out everywhere, they attack from above and never touch the ground. They have burning red eyes. They are the most evil creature to ever breathe. Wherloos are hard to harm and nearly impossible to kill.

For some strange reason the Defels haven't been attacked in a while. Makes me wonder what they're up too, thought Estil as he reached the Leader's Branch.

Estil looked up at the leader. Murawl was lounging lazily in the afternoon shade. He awoke at Estil's arrival. "Ah, Estil, my young friend. What brings you here?" he questioned. Estil drew in a quick breath. "I was racing towards the meadow with the other 11 year olds. I was well ahead of everyone and suddenly a Grosm was chasing me. So I let out a warning call and sprinted back here. I was about a thirty second sprint away." He explained. Estil glanced backwards to his entry point and saw April bursting through the gap between the trees, breathing heavy. She didn't look look frightened or being chased so Estil wasn't worried. He looked back at Murawl, who was deep in thought. He jumped down to the next branch where is messenger, Axisis was sitting on alert. "Go find Merfalis, tell him to round up a few warriors and go guard around the south end of the meadow into the forest for Grosms or any other animal." Murawl ordered. Axisis nodded and launched himself away from the tree, skipping all the branches. He braced his knees and landed without a sound. Then he booked it towards Merfalis and his group of warriors. Merfalis is the strongest warrior, and the leader of the army. Estil wasn't old enough to be a warrior.

Murawl skillfully lept up to his branch and thanked Estil. With that, he hauled himself down the tree and set out to find April. She was near the treeline lapping up dew off a leaf from the previous rainfall when he found her. "Don't you every get tired of winning every race?" She asked without turning around. She didn't sound angry but she exaggerated the last two words. "It does get boring, I suppose. But running just gives me a sudden rush of freedom. You know?" Estil explained. April turned around. "Yeah, I guess your right." She signed. Estil smiled. "Wanna go for a run?" He laughed. April looked up at him. "Seriously?" "Yeah, seriously." She glanced around. "Sure, why not?" April answered. "Let's go." He said running past her.

April laughed and quickly caught up to him. They slowed dramatically into a jog. April's fur rustled in the wind. Her new purple warrior strips that she had just gained matched her black fur perfectly. She really is quite beautiful, he thought with a smile. A loud screech overhead made them look up, to see a group of Daragots flying overhead. Daragots are dragon like creatures which live in mountains, breathe yellow and orange fire, have glowing purple eyes, blue tongues, incredible armor and sharp claws. Their teeth are black with grey spots and Defels can often ride these creatures. Estil doesn't have one yet but April has already tamed and flown hers, one of the reasons she has her warrior strips and Estil doesn't. Her Daragot's name is Dransilum.

The Daragots looked down at them, then continued flying until they were out of site. "What's it like? Flying I mean." Estil wondered, sort of jealous he didn't have one yet. "It's like what you feel when you run. A sudden rush of freedom. Like nothing can harm you and never will.: April had a passion for flying, that was clear. Plus her tail had a green yellow color. I wonder if flying means that much to her. Silently, he hoped those feelings were from him. Estil glanced at his own tail, which was green. He always seemed to be happy, which he didn't mind. Estil nodded as if he understood. "It's really quite amazing." April finished.

They ran in silence for a few minutes. "You missed the story from Sco today." She mentioned at random. Sco was the Defel's teacher, but everyday he would tell a story to the 11 year olds. Estil looked at her. "I was busy. What was it about?" She shrugged. "He told us about a battle he had with another Defel, while riding their Daragots. Quite interesting actually." April explained. "Oh, sounds extraordinary." Estil said with sarcasm. April stopped. Estil blew past then noticed she stopped and circled back. "What?" He questioned. "Your jealous you don't have a Daragot." She stated. He laughed. "Your kidding, right?" He tried to cover it up, wondering how she had figured it out. But she saw through his shield like it was made of glass. "You'll get one someday." She promised.

They started running again, but this time he kept an eye on her. She could read him like a book. She seemed to know more about him then he thought. But they had also been friends since they were 5. Suddenly the forest was gone and a large pond was in front of them. It had just occurred to them that the sun had gone down. But there was something different about this pond. It was glowing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Silently they stared in awe. "Karminyurs." Estil whispered. "I'm guessing this is where they live?" April wondered. He nodded. "I've heard that name before but I actually have no idea what they are." April confessed, looking embarrassed. "I guess you missed that lesson?" He laughed. "Guess so."

"Well Karminyurs are like half humans. Remember how Sco told us about those in his false stories? Anyways they have the top half of a female human body, and they bottom half is a fish tale. If they could stand up, they would be like 19 feet tall. They live and breathe underwater. Karminyurs are magical and extremely wise, at least that's what Sco told me. And this place looks a lot like the description." Estil explained. April stared at the mystical water for a moment. She looked confused for a second. "So, there sort of like mermaids? From a different one of Sco's stories?" April connected. Estil looked back at his memories. "I suppose so." He laughed.

There was a large splash, drawing their attention right aways. A rippled was formed in the water, but what had cause it was already gone. Estil and April glanced at each other. Suddenly a young Karminyur leaped up onto the surface. She kept her fish tail in the water. The two Defels froze. Her flowing blonde hair and blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "I am Weyweer. What brings you to our home?" The creature spoke. April was the first to regain control. "My name is April, and this is Estil. We didn't mean to come here, just came apon it accidentally." She explained. Weyweer studied April for a moment, but seemed more focused on Estil. He was scared of her, but didn't know why.

"Your quite small aren't you?" She finally said, laughing. Estil was dumbfounded. This person he just met is joking about his height already. "Yes, I am. I have an upside though." Estil explained. She raised an eyebrow questionably. He swallowed. "I'm fast." He said simply. "I've seen you around. You are indeed fast, young man. And you, April; it's always nice to see a young lady with her warrior strips already." Weyweer complimented. April blushed. She hated it when people complimented her, especially about her strips. "That will be extremely useful when the Wherloos attack." She explained matter-of-factily. "What?" They said in sync, in the same angry tone. Estil cast a weary glance at April, then back to Weyweer. Her deep eyes flashed and she pushed herself back into the sparkling water. "They will come in the near future. There is no stopping them. I'm sorry." With that she splashed her tail against the water and disappeared under the surface.

Estil exhaled, unaware he had been holding his breath. April was the first to break the silence. "Wow." She muttered. "Are we going to tell Murawl?" He questioned. April shrugged her purple and black shoulders. "Should we?" He wondered. "That would be the smarter move." She decided. Estil nodded. "But we should wait til morning." She continued. "But what if that is too late?" "We'll just have to wait and see." She finished. Estil thought that they should go tell him now, but wasn't going to argue, so he just went along with it. "We should head back." He suggested. She nodded.

On the way back they walking in no hurry to be back. They looked up at the stars while taking a winding trail back to the meadow. "It's really quite beautiful." He breathed sitting in a small clearing to get a better look. April sat extremely close to him, but neither of them seemed to mind. "I always loved watching the stars. Once when I was little, my mother told me Defels that have passed away are up there, watching out for us. Never making us feel alone. I wonder where my father is up there." She explained, searching the sky. He noticed her tail had turned blue, she had loved him a lot. April's gaze landed on Estil. He could see sorrow and loss in her glowing yellow eyes. He could also see himself and the stars. "You never talk about him." Estil noticed. She sniffed. "It's hard for me. They took him when I was only 4." She sobbed. Estil felt his own spike turn blue. But he was lucky, he still had both his parents. He never knew a loss so grand.

Then he made a decision. Estil wanted her to be happy no matter what. He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and she started crying into his shoulder. It was strange because he was shorter then her, but they both didn't care right now. Estil glanced down and saw her tail was a strange aqua color. He smiled at this.

A few moments later April had become quiet and Estil drew his arms back. April stared at him nervously. "Thanks." She whispered. He smiled. "Anytime." She looked down at the grass beneath her. "You aren't going to tell anyone about that, are you?" She mumbled scared. Estil's laugh sounded so out of place in the silent forest. "Of course not. My lips are sealed." He promised. They started to make their way back, running this time. It was immoderately late and everyone would be sleeping. They would have to be quiet. They tip toed past the sleeping colony and said farewell. They found separate spots to sleep. Estil fell asleep thinking of April, and was hoping she had done the same. 


	4. Chapter 3

He was awoken to the sun streaming in his face. It was a beautiful morning, but he quickly realized he had slept in. Estil rushed to find Max, his best friend and tell him about last night, except for April's break down of course.

He found Max in a bush of Derates, one of the most delicious fruit you will ever taste and they were purple and black. Typical Max, always eating. He had gained a small belly over the past few months but didn't seem to mind. The other fruits you could eat in Draytor are Splumps, Jurruts and Hablees. Splumps had weird roots everywhere and were Magenta. Jurruts are shaped like squash, only purple and Hablees were found underwater and were blue. "Max!" He yelled, startling his friend. Max looked up from the bush with purple and black juice all over his snout. "Oh hey, Estil." He greeted. "You will not believe what happened last night." Estil tempted. Max raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?" He taunted. "Yeah let's go to the large pine tree near the stream, I'll tell you about it there." Estil started running, full speed, not wanting Max to take his sweet time.

Estil made it to the tree a minute later and picked a high branch to lunge on while waiting for the slower Defel. Max appeared a little while later, popping one last berry into his mouth. He looked up and found Estil peeling off some bark absent-mindedly. "So what'd you have to tell me?" He wondered yelling upwards. Estil didn't feel like climbing down, so instead he leaped off the branch and landed with a quiet thud. Estil told Max his story and Max glowed with interest. "No way." Was his only reply. "Yes way, and now I'm going to go find her." He mocked. "Do what you want, I'm going to find some Hablees." He declared marching into the stream.

Estil turned and started running into the forest, not towards the meadow this time, but where he thought he would find April.

He burst through the tree line with great speed and found her sitting by the pond from last night, just as he had expected. April glanced up from the noise, saw him and smiled. Estil trotted slowly towards the edge and sat beside April. He put his bird-like feet into the water and it felt blissful. "Fancy meeting you here." He began. "So you weren't looking for me?" She asked, eyebrow raised. He laughed. "Nope." April looked around, as if searching the forest around them. "So about last night." She said awkwardly. Estil studied his reflection. "Go on." April sucked in a slow breath. "I just. I just don't like you, that way." She paused. The words hit him like they were bricks. He tried to keep his cool. "I'm sorry if it seemed like anything different last night." Estil wasn't sure what he wanted to say. The dead silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. He felt her gaze on her face, but kept focus on the water. He signed. "As long as we can still be friends." She laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." I would.

His fur suddenly fluttered. At first he thought it was the wind, but realized there was no wind. Plus this feeling made him uneasy. He head jerked up and he listened, hard. "What is it?" April whispered, noticing his reaction. "We have to get out of here. Now." He warned. He jumped to his feet and April did the same. Seconds after they moved a giant Craynor, a shark-like creature that is enormous snapped up, exactly where they had been sitting. Wasting no time they turned and sprinted back to the meadow. Estil kept pace with April, fighting all his instincts. He didn't want anything to happen to her. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "Run!" She ordered. "No, I'm not leaving you." He said firmly. A flash of annoyance covered her face but left momentarily. April sped up a little as did Estil.

April abruptly cried out and fell. Estil glanced backwards. Her ankle was caught in a tree root and was bent at an awkward angle. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get it unstuck. Estil lept towards her in one bound and slowly shifted her ankle out. It wasn't broken but it must have hurt because she drew in harsh breaths. His heart dropped to his knees when he heard branches cracking behind them and heard a Grosm screech. "Go! Get out of here!" April ordered. Estil ignored her. He carefully picked her up and started running as fast as he could. He let out a warning call and so did April. It sounded so beautiful for a moment he forgot the danger. Then it was back and Estil ran faster. Even though he was carrying April, he could still run faster then her regular run. The forest was a familiar blur and he hoped it wouldn't take long to reach the meadow.

Just as he thought it was safe, Estil ran straight into another one. It was way to close to stop, so he ducked and slid under it's belly while still holding onto April. The beast was too close to run from plus he didn't want to lead it straight to the meadow. The Grosm noticed them right aways. Estil looked desperately for a place to hide. He found a bush small enough for April and he placed her there. Now he had no where to go.

The Grosm started right at him. Estil felt angry. It had no right to be here, scaring him. Estil let out a loud warning hiss, then a louder growl. He didn't know how to make these sounds. The Grosm seemed to falter, but stood his ground. Estil let out a terrifying roar and threw his arms up. He ran straight to the animal and jumped apon it, hooking his claws into it's back. It's black fur had red blood spots and Estil smashed his tail spike against it's face. It cried in pain and tried to throw him off. Estil's tail was pure black. He grabbed onto its back with three sharp fingers and received another cry out. April peered up from behind the bush. A frightened looked crossed her face. He gave her a reassuring nod and went back to work. Estil stabbed its face with his tail, hissed again and jumped into the air and grabbed onto an overhanging branch. He latched on with his feet and swung himself upward. Estil crouched down and watched the injured threat. It saw April and charged towards her. Estil pushed off the branch and landed in front of the bush. Estil barred his teeth and growled at the Grosm. It stopped around 15 yards away and limped away. Estil'a tail turned yellow and he was proud. Hopefully I get my strips soon.

He spun around and picked up April. "That was very brave of you." She complimented. He laughed. "Oh, it was nothing. It just felt right." She searched his face. "How did you learn to fight like that?" She wondered. He shrugged. "Just came to me, like that growl." April looked confused. "I've never heard that sound before." "Me neither." He laughed. Estil started running. "You looked deadly." She confessed. It seemed as if she were scared of him. "I felt deadly." He blinked. April curled up and fell asleep in his arms. He was careful not to wake her. He studied her, but his hands caught his interest. They were covered in blood, as were his feet. He felt strong. He felt like he was in destructible. He felt like a warrior.

He was almost at the meadow when he dropped April off in a bed of leaves and set off to find Murawl. She snored lightly. Estil stopped at a small puddle and washed the blood away. Probably wouldn't be the best plan to show up all bloody. 


	5. Chapter 4

After his encounter with Murawl he went to go find Sco, it was story time soon. The eleven year olds were all in a group near the tree. Estil hurried over just as the story was beginning.

"Today I'll tell you about Sminals and Daragots." Sco began. He seemed different today but no one seemed to notice. "Everyone has heard of Daragots. Some of you even have one of your own." He smiled at April and her friend Cera, who also had her warrior strips. Only hers were red. I guess she has her Daragot too. "Daragots usually fly free until they meet their owner. Then they are incredibly loyal to that Defel. We are the only creature that can ride them. But once we die, they go on living until they die of old age. They usually go into their caves once their owner dies, when they are done mourning they fly free in the sky never to be owned again. But there's something you were never told." Sco's eyes flashed. His tail was yellow. "They never told you about Sminals."

With this, he received many confused looks. "What's a Sminal?" Ratal asked, he was a weaker Defel, but he was quite smart. It was surprising that he didn't know what a Sminal was. Sco laughed. "A Sminal is like a Daragot, only they have never been rode. Ever. If you ride one, stories say you are the chosen one." The group chuckled. Sco wasn't kidding. "You will protect the Defels if you ride one." He said fiercely, staring straight into Estil's eyes. Should I break eye contact? He panicked. Luckily, Sco continued talking, he glanced around at the group. "Sminals are fast, way more speed than a Daragot." "So like Estil?" Teased someone in the back. Sco nodded. "Partly. They are even faster then Estil. They breathe blue fire. They are no Daragots, do not confuse them for one. There is many differences. They are dangerous. They have glowing yellow eyes. I advise you not to approach them. Stories say only one lives at a time, and another is born when the other dies. That is all for now, you may go."

Everyone stood up and stretched. Estil remained seated, looking around. Why am I doing this? But he continued looking. April ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. Estil's head snapped up. "Whatcha' doing?" She wondered. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just looking around, I guess." He squinted. "Why's that?" Her eyebrows raised, teasing him. He stuck his tongue out at her. Just then, Cera, Marla, and Gin, April's close friends walked up. Marla had pink strips and Gin had none, but she was close to getting hers, that was obvious. Estil lept up into the air and spun around to face them. "Hey, Estil." Cera greeted, smiling. "Hey." He waved. "We're going vine jumping, care to join?" Gin asked April, glowing. "I'm in." Said April, never missing the chance to work her muscles. Estil found himself looking around again. His gaze rested on the fallen oak tree, which was how the Defels got their healing powers. There was something strange about the fallen tree, it drew his attention. Estil felt the need to touch the tree to feel the dry, cracked bark. "Want to come?" Cera suddenly asked Estil. His attention focused back to the group. "I think I'll pass this time, I don't feel up to it today." "Oh that's too bad, maybe next time." Cera answered. She trying to be nice or is it more then that? He wondered silently. "Yeah, maybe." He signed. It would be easier if April wasn't here, to do whatever he figured he needed to do. That tree seemed so different now, Estil felt the need to reach it. The girls ran off to vine jump. Estil watched them go. He turned and walked towards the destroyed tree.

Taking slow deliberate steps, he floated towards his destination. He tried to look absent-minded, by glancing at random things. There didn't seem to be anyone he was good friends with, so he continued on his journey. Estil felt as if this was his path to destiny, that he was right where he was supposed to be. He watched a small bee land on a flower, the stem slightly drooping with the weight of it. Estil never really liked bugs, they were annoying and some would bite you. Estil stopped a few feet away from the tree. He was suddenly afraid of it. What if I don't like what happens now? What if nothing happens? But his curiosity got the best of him. Estil stretched out his arm and rubbed his fingers against the rough bark. 


	6. Chapter 5

Estil sucked in a slow breath. He closed his eyes and gasped. Wherloos. Everywhere. It was like Weyweer the Karminyur had mentioned. They were destroying his home, the meadow. He reached back his hand in terror. The image would be burned in his head forever. His hands brushed together. Did I really just see that? His head screamed. His eyes widen, he started to shake. So he turned and ran. He kept running and running. His feet slammed against the ground. His fists pumped the air. His strides lengthen and he sprinted even faster. It would take a rocket to catch him now. Something drove his run, it wasn't fiery, it wasn't desire, it seemed to be fear. It seemed to be working perfect.

Estil closed his eyes and continued running. This was probably dangerous, but it felt fantastic. The wind was rustling his fur. He looked around and saw a small dirt trail leading up around a hill. Estil changed to a jog, still extremely fast for a Defel, but slower to him. He followed the trail, not knowing where else to go.

It led him to a large lake. The water was clear and blue. He gulped some down and sat with his feet and tail in the sand. His tail brushed it slightly over his clawed feet. The images he saw from the tree were exactly how he had imaged it would look that night he met Weyweer. Is that strange creature right? She was quite normal but her prediction was different. As much as Estil hoped it wasn't true, his mind had already accepted the fact. When will they come? How many will? Will they kill us, or just destroy our home? Why would they want the tree destroyed? Why wouldn't they just kick us out? There must be a reason to terminate it, there is something else about that tree. But an even scarier thought haunted him. What if we lose our healing power because the tree is gone? If we lose it they could send us to extinction much easier. He realized. He must tell April at least. She would know what to do. But first to find Max.

"So what do you want me to do?" Max asked staring confused at the tree. "Touch it."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it." Estil said with a hint of impatience.

"Okay, okay. Cool your jets." He mocked.

He touched the tree. Max's face showed his boredom. "And what was supposed to happen?" He raised an eyebrow staring at Estil. "Never mind." Estil muttered. His hope vanished. "Gotta go." With that, Estil bolted into the bushes, leaving Max staring at the tree in wonder.

April swung freely through the vines, following closely behind Cera. Gin was behind her and Marla was close beside her. Cera yelled into the wind. Gin laughed. Everyone had the same feeling, that was clear. She grabbed hold of another vine, swiftly swinging to the next. Marla was beside her suddenly. "You feel it too?" April wondered. "Yeah." She chuckled. "You think we can beat her?" April challenged. "Let's do it." Marla laughed. They sped up and quickly gained on her. April flew past Cera within seconds. Cera seemed surprised to be past. Not wanting to be beat, she lengthen her air time and started to catch up. "Last one to the daisy meadow has to give the winner 15 Hablees!" Cera declared, zooming past the two girls. April had lost track of Gin, but was only focusing on Cera.

The next vein she grabbed loosened a but as she grabbed it, once she put her weight on it, it snapped. April was sent spiraling down. She hardly had time to cry out. April spun around and reached for the closest vine but that broke too. "Dammit." She hissed. "Help me!" She cried. She closed her eyes seconds before impact.

But she never made it to the ground. There was a small jolt, and she felt as if she was running. It had gotten quite windy. "Here to help." Replied Estil, smiling. April's eyes popped open. Her jaw dropped. "You saved me!" She gasped. "Course, what are friends for?" He laughed. "How did you get here?" "I was just running, and needed to talk to you, so I came here." Estil said simply. "Well talking will have to wait. I'm racing Cera, Gin and Marla to the daisy meadow! Run faster!" She ordered, laughing. Estil clutched her tighter and picked up the pace, flying through the trees. "Woo!" April screamed grabbing onto Estil's neck so she wouldn't fall. She glanced around surprised at the speed of Estil's run. Her eyes went wide. "You see this every time you run?" She wondered, amazed. He nodded. "Wow, that's astounding!" She gleamed. "Yeah, I guess I got used to it." He realized.

They burst into the clearing and inspected the meadow. No one was there. They had won! "What if they stopped to check on you?" Estil worried. "No, unlikely. I was behind Cera and Marla was behind a tree so she couldn't see me." April explained. Estil grunted. They slowly made their way to the middle of the field. "Shouldn't take then long, I wasn't going that fast." Estil explained setting her down. April stared in his eyes. She had not wanted him to set her down. Hmm. So instead, she tackled him. He burst out laughing. "That's cool too." He muttered. "Mmm-Hmm." She replied. She laid down beside him. "Sky's pretty." She observed. "Yeah, I like that shade of blue." Estil informed. "Shouldn't be long, another two or three minutes most likely." She guessed. Suddenly his hand bumped hers and she almost jumped out of her skin. This isn't normal. I don;t feel like this around anyone else, April realized. The strangest thing was Estil seemed to be doing it on purpose. But April didn't care. Their fingers interlocked. April blushed under her fur, luckily Estil couldn't see that. The wind blew suddenly and daises were getting carried through the air. April could feel the heat coming off Estil, it was nice. Everything was so beautiful, She never wanted this moment to end.

For some reason, she had a vision of kissing his lips. Even though he was much smaller then her, that didn't seem to matter right now. April had never noticed the height much before. The silence was kind of awkward but Estil didn't seem to mind. I want to kiss him, but we are supposed to get mates around sixteen, not eleven. This is so weird! Should I say something? No, I better not. But I must!

Just as April was about to make her move, Cera lept into the clearing from a small tree, soaring through the air and landing with a quiet thud. This made April draw her hand back at an intense speed. Estil gave her a questioning look and April shrugged. "Beat you!" April bragged, standing up. Cera looked up, breathing heavily. "What? How!" She demanded. Estil hopped up. "I fell when a vine snapped and Estil caught me. Then he ran here. We won." She explained. Cera gave her a look. "That's not fair!" She insisted. Just then Marla burst through a tree branch, snapping it in half. She landed clumsily on her knees and got a face full of dirt. "Blah!" She moaned. Everyone exploded into laughter. "Gee, thanks." "Hey you would have laughed if it was one of us." Cera defended, reaching the middle of the clearing. "You didn't win, that's unfair." She continued. "Your right, she didn't win." said Gin, suddenly behind them. "I did." The girls expressions were blank.

"Oh really?" Marla challenged. "Yes really. I swooped under you guys and climbed along some branches. It's faster than vines." She explained. This will not turn out well."Why don't we just call it off?" April suggested. "Yeah, I agree." said Marla. Cera crossed her arms. She always did that when she was mad, even if it was hard to tell. Her tail would also swipe the ground twice, when she was sad. Lucky I didn't kiss Estil if Gin had been here, she realized. I don't know why I don't want anyone to know that I like him, but it just seems that were too young to have these feelings yet. But I don't even know it he has the same feeling about me that I do of him. 


	7. Chapter 6

Wherloos were swarming the sky. The sun itself seem to be blocked out. It was hard to see and Estil couldn't see anyone he knew. It was total chaos. A Wherloo flew up to an older Defel and sliced his shoulder open, then made a major cut down his right leg. Blood spilled everywhere. The Defel cried in pain. It crumpled over and didn't move. Estil ran over and knelled beside the fallen creature. He gasped. It was Sco.

Sco turned and looked at him. "I need to tell you something." He moaned with great difficulty. "What is it?" Estil wondered. Will he even make it to tell me? "You remember my story about Sminals?" What does that have to do with anything? "Um, yeah. They're like Daragots only we can't ride them." "Presisly, but you will. You are special." Sco's head fell to the side. He was dead. I'll ride a Sminal? I don't even have a Daragot! Crazy old man. Estil stood up and turned around. He saw a Wherloo lunge at him. Before he could cry out, he was killed.

Estil shot to his feet, almost punching out April who was laying close beside him. He glanced up and saw the moon, which was bright, lighting up the whole forest. Cera was snoring lightly beside April. Estil's throat was extremely parched. He stepped quietly over his friends and lept into the forest. Strange dream.

Estil ran and ran until he was back at the Karminyurs pond. He drank and drank the mystical water. It was incredibly delicious. "Strange place to meet you." Laughed April behind him. He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Did you follow me here?" Estil wondered. "No, I couldn't sleep either, so I went for a walk." She explained. "Oh." "Yeah." She came and sat beside him. The silence was awkward. "I had a dream." Estil began. April gestured to go on. "About Wherloos destroying our meadow. Sco told me I would ride a Sminal." He confessed. "A Sminal? No one has ever rode one before!"

"I know it was a silly dream."

"No, it wasn't silly. It's just different, kinda interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah." She said, eyes flashing. "That's an interesting dream, because I believe that dreams are parts of your mind that your wish to happen, even if you don't realize it yet. Or are a glimpse of the future."

"I highly doubt that." Estil denied.

"Do you believe in fate?" April asked suddenly. "Like destiny and all that?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, never really thought about it, but I guess. Why do you ask?" April's eyes were glowing brightly. "I'm not sure. But I like the idea that we have our own lives already planned out for us."

"But what if there is such thing as fate? What if you don't like how your life is supposed to go? What if you can't change it?"

"What if you were never supposed to change it in the first place? Estil, I can see greatness in you. I think your fate is your going to be special."

"What makes you think that?" He wondered. "I just know." She proved.

Estil woke up to the sun in his face and April was cuddling up beside him. She looked so peaceful, so angel-like, he was afraid to wake her. For once he didn't care what everyone else though of them acting this way. He didn't care that they were way too young , they were only around five years off from when people usually find mates. Estil was never normal in the first place. Does she feel the same way about me? She's probably just like that because she's asleep; people usually don't know what they're doing when they're sleeping. He slid his arm around her shoulders, careful not to wake her. Marla walked past and gave him a look, but he didn't care. Max woke up and looked at him too. He smiled and gave a get some look. Estil squinted at him, kind of angry. Max shrugged and walked away.

April blinked and looked up quickly at Estil. "What?" She said groggily. She was still half asleep so she wasn't making much sense. "Shh. It's okay. Go get some breakfast." He mentioned, trying to avoid the awkward conversation that was bound to start soon. "Good idea." She moaned. He took his arm back and April stood up. "I'll catch up later." He explained. April caught up with Gin and they disappeared into the forest. Estil laid back down onto the grass, out his hands behind his hand and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired but it felt nice to relax. The meadow was practically empty at the moment and the silence was peaceful. He listened deeply. The flowing river, the leaves rustling in the wind the birds chirping, a far off Defel scream. His eyes popped open. A scream? Not normal. Estil jumped to his feet and took off running in the direction of the scream. The trees flew past him as he raced faster. He nearly collided with a small five year old girl running back to the meadow. "Did you scream?" He asked because her eyes were filled with fear. She nodded. "What is it?" He exclaimed. She pointed up to the sky. Estil's head tilted upwards. Just then, a Wherloo appeared.

Estil's eyes widened immediately and he scooped up the small child into his arms and bolted to the meadow. The girl had tears streaming from her eyes, making her fur wet and stick to her face. He risked a glance back and saw no pursuit; but ran even faster. He dropped the kid into the meadow and searched around for April, he had the feeling he needed to protect her. Estil found her lounging on a large branch in the sun. She looked up at his arrival and noticed his worried look. Gin was on the branch above her. "What is it?" April wondered. "Wherloos." He gasped, reaching the branch and sitting beside her. April stood up so fast the branch almost broke. "Where?" Her eyes scanned the the trees. "There was one outside the meadow about a mile out." He explained. April let out a warning call, followed by Estil. "Murawl." was all she said and the ran and got him, followed by Gin who was tired and zoned out.

They found him sitting at the bottom of the tall maple tree. "I heard your call. What's going on?" Murawl worried. Estil told him what happened. Murawl stood up and let out his leader call, bringing all the Defels back to the meadow.

Once all gathered around the Tall Maple Murawl explained the danger. "Watch out, there may be more. For now, stay in the meadow until further notice." He informed. There were a few groans, but less then usual because everyone was afraid to do anything else. Everyone knew of Wherloo attacks, they were terrible, deadly, destructive.

The meeting ended and everyone spread out, not sure what else to do. They looked like there was more of them that way. Maybe it will stop an attack, he hoped. Estil went and found April and Marla standing together, talking quietly. They quieted down with his appearance. "I wonder if they're going to attack us." He began. "I hope they don't. We haven't had an attack in so long, it would catch us off guard." Marla worried. "We're not really off guard if we know they're here." April snapped. She seemed stressed. Her tail was a mix of red, orange and yellow. It couldn't be Marla that made her mad, probably the Wherloos being spotted. It had also shaken up Estil quite a bit. His heart had dropped to his knees when he laid eyes on it, he felt like that now too. His fur rustled. No! 


	8. Chapter 7

He glanced around quickly though his friends kept talking. The leaves were still but his fur was not. He spotted the nearest Defel and saw their fur moving too. Another Defel was the same. He turned back around and looked at April's shoulder. Her fur fluttered too. Something bad is going to happen. And it's going to be soon, He realized. April caught his fraught look and he could tell she felt it too. "Be ready for anything." Merfalis warned. Immediately his warriors were drawn to his side. If something was coming, they were going to be prepared.

It was peer silence. Not even a blade of grass moved. Suddenly a Grosm ran through the whole meadow, scaring the hell out of everyone. A child screamed and everyone stiffened. Merfalis didn't even breathe. Something is gonna happen, everyone knew that. They were just trying to enjoy the last moments before a fight. Even though they weren't fully sure an attack was going to arrive, no one has seen a Wherloo in quite a while, so everyone figured they were all going to come as a terrifying rain of death and destruction. Marla's eyes were watery, April looked calm and ready and Estil was scared, excited and ready to fight all mixed up and hyped on adrenaline.

Then the sun went out.

It was total chaos. People screamed, young ones cried. Everyone's head was pointed upwards. It was terrifying. Wherloos were everywhere. They blocked out the sun with all their bodies. There were at least two hundred of them. They looked lethal, deadly and hungry. The Defels were out numbered two-one, since there was only around one hundred Defels in their group. Water was falling from above and at first Estil thought it was raining, then realized it was saliva falling from the mouths of these deadly beast.

"What now?" Estil whispered. "We wait, it will start soon enough." April promised. Estil grabbed her hand and lead her away from Marla who was busy staring terrified at the Wherloos. "Just in case I don't make it, I want you to know something." He began, while grabbing her shoulders. April's eyes widened. "What is it?" She gasped. "I.-" But he was too late. A Wherloo swooped between them and slashed a cut across his right cheek making him howl in pain. He glanced everywhere. Wherloos were attacking. It had began.

Estil dodged and rolled clear of another set of claws. He had lost track of April but half of him didn't care, half of him was dying to find her and run. But there was no way he could do that to the Defels. Even with our warriors, we needed all the help we could get.

Another Wherloo flew in to smother him but he leaped up to his feet and jumped over twenty feet up, which was abnormally high. He saw April, fists of fury, holding her own. Maybe those warrior strips help her in battle, He realized. I want my warrior strips! The second his feet touched the ground, he was tackled down by a Wherloo. It pressed against him, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezed and tore the creature off him. He jumped on it and punched until he was breathing hard and sweating. Estil snapped it's head sideways and heard a bone-chilling crack. He had killed it. Maybe I'll get my strips soon. But we might have a fighting chance.

April screamed. Estil's heart nearly shattered when he looked her way. A Wherloo had it's claws locked on her neck and it had a look to kill. Estil, using his speed advantage, filled the gap between them, and snapped the Wherloo in half. It's spine was broken and it lay a crumpled heap at his feet. "You just saved me." She gasped. For a moment, he forgot the danger and kissed her. "Anytime." He promised. April's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. No. Did I just do the wrong thing?"Sorry." He looked down ashamed. "Don't be." April laughed.

A Wherloo interrupted their moment. It knocked April down to the ground and gouged his teeth deep into her arm. She cried in agony. Estil growled and it sounded so deadly that it stopped the Wherloo in it's tracks. Estil punched it and broke its nose. He kicked it in the ribs and heard a satisfying crack. The beast flew away painfully. Estil jumped at it, landed on it's back and sunk his claws and teeth in it's back, paralyzing it. Good as dead now. He looked back at April and saw her kicking ass.

But unfortunatly not everyone was doing that well. He saw many hurt fallen creatures everywhere, Defels and Wherloos. But all the Wherloos had disappeared. "Did we beat them?" Estil hoped. "They're hiding." April whispered, holding her arm bleeding everywhere. He knelt carefully beside her and touched her arm, healing it. "Thanks." She gasped. "Anytime." He repeated.

"They're back!" yelled Murawl. The Wherloos flashed in from the trees and targeted then fallen tree, instead of the Defels. Estil watched in horror as the tree was ripped to shreds and burned. It shattered him. He sank to his knees. The tree had meant everything to him. He could see the other Defels were destroyed by this as well. But not as bad as April. She was so surprised and depressed she made a snap decision. She called her Daragot, Dransilum and commanded it to fly towards to Wherloos. Estil reached for her but was too late. With tears streaming from her eyes, she flew towards total chaos. Everyone watched in horror as her Daragot was stabbed with a poisoned bone in the heart. Estil stared, unable to move. But somehow he moved forwards and caught her as she fell. Her Daragot crashed down nearby and Estil held her as she cried. April tried to run to her fallen friend but Estil held her back. She slapped him, hard, so he would let her go and she ran to its side. "Sorry." She called back as she hugged the dead Daragot's neck. Estil could stay strong against the tree being destroyed, but what happened next almost killed him. April had gotten ripped in half by a pair of Wherloo claws. She had been murdered. Estil fell over and cried. Never had he been in so much pain. But this time, healing powers couldn't help him.

Marla ran up beside him. "No!" She screamed. The atmosphere was depressing, a heavy, thick cloud threatened to smother him all together. There was a death toll of seven. Two warriors, three innocent children, April, and someone's father. Many were hurt, but that could be taken care of. Estil couldn't stop staring into April's unresponding eyes. The more he looked, the more his eyes got watery. Then the meadow was blurry, not from his run this time. The tears kept falling, with no signs of stopping. So this is what it feels like to lose someone close to you. Her mom must be cursed, to lose a mate and a daughter. How would you live on? It had already felt like his life was over.

Estil used all his strength to pull himself up. Marla collapsed into his arms. He comforted her, but he couldn't comfort himself. He felt like diving into the river and not coming up for air. That would hurt less than this. Estil's vision cleared some, and he glanced around at all the debris and sorrow. Two parents were crying over the loss of their child, Merfalis was examining a fallen troop, Murawl was limping around, watching his group of Defels quietly. Children cried, but most of all, almost everyone was around the tree or what was left of it. With teamwork they put out the flames. April's mom bolted through his sight and knelled by her daughter. She cried and her head hit April's chest. Marla stood up straight again. "Stupid Wherloos." She spat. Gin walked up behind them. "The loss would have been worse if we haven't been prepared. You saved us, Estil." She whispered. "Then why is she dead?" He exploded, throwing his arms up in the air. Gin wasn't crying, she was trying to be strong. But there was something about her that was different. Her warrior strips were starting to appear. They were a darker blue color, but weren't fully shown yet. "Your strips." Marla breathed. She saw it too. The was blood on her hands and tail, she had killed some. Estil self-consciously looked at his own fur. Nothing.

Murawl called a meeting. Everyone gathered around the tall maple tree. He paced slowly, deep in thought. "Today, we suffered a loss, but were not caught off guard. If we hadn't been warned, we might not be where we are now." He glanced at the torn tree, and his eyes watered some. "In all, we killed thirty Wherloos." With that cheers rose up from the crowd. "The bodies need to be carried out by our warriors. Dump them by the Trolls Holes, near the mountains. I suggest everyone get healed before night fall. There will be a burial held tomorrow at sunset for our fallen family. Please don't touch the fallen tree, we will leave it where it is, as a sign of strength and power. Hopefully we are not attacked for a while now, since the tree is gone. We can only hope for the best. You are free to leave to meadow, but be aware. Your fighting today was skilled and powerful. Perhaps that is the reason we killed so many." He finished.

There were still tears in many eyes, even Estil's. He had been crying on and off for a while now. Estil didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Gin or Marla, April's friends. It would just make him more depressed.

Estil turned and looked around at everything. This meadow had become the saddest place in Transor, and Estil needed to get away. So he ran to the nearest end of the meadow, burst through the tree line and picked up speed. He didn't even realize this was the fastest he had ever ran before until he started sweating. How unusual. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care, he just needed to run. It started to rain, lightly at first, then became a drenching downpour. Estil was soaked in seconds. But he didn't care, nothing could harm him right now. Not even death. He was numb, couldn't feel anything. He closed his eyes. Who cares if I run into a tree? Who cares if a Grosm runs by and eats me? I don't. Nothing matters anymore! And when am I going to get my damn warrior strips! I killed two Wherloos and crippled another! That's not easy! I'm a good warrior! I deserve my strips! Then he started crying again. Whoever said life is fair is a quack. He opened his eyes again. Almost sunset. I'm not going back to that meadow! Estil was almost walking now. He made a loop and started walking in the direction of the meadow, he wasn't going back but he figured he almost ran out of Draytor. That speed was crazy. He had ran about as fast as a Daragot could fly. He wondered if it was just from the fight or adrenaline, but he was also out running his problems.

There was a faint glow in front of him and he headed towards that. When he passed the last tree he was extremely confused. It looked like the Karminyurs pond, only flipped. Then he realized he had only seen it from the one side, so he walked over to it, where him and April used to sit. The rain had become less of a downpour and more of a drizzle. He laid down with his head closest to the pond, but a few feet back. He missed April a lot already. He never imagined he would lose her, but now since he did, everything seemed like a dream. At least you kissed her before she died, something mentioned in his head. He smiled at the memory. He had felt he needed to, so he did. And she seemed not to mind, which made it even better. His mind took him through all the memories with her. He remembered when he was five and they first met.

Estil was following a small frog. He crawled through the grass, quietly and skillfully. The frog stopped and caught a fly with its long tongue. Perfect. He lept at it, but crashed into another Defel. She was a girl and she was around his age. Even at five, Estil was quite small. "Hey! That was mine!" She growled. The frog hopped away quickly. They let it go. "I saw it first." He yelled. The girl crossed her arms. "Well it's gone now. Happy?" She spat. Estil bared his teeth. Just then a large butterfly flew between them. "Let's go get it." He suggested. She nodded and ran after it. Estil ran past her, easily. This was when he found he was faster then everyone. Together they pounced on the bug and took it down. "High five!" She laughed. He hit her hand and laughed. "I'm Estil." She smiled. "I'm April." "Nice name." He complimented. "How old are you?" She wondered. "Five." Her eyes widened. "But your so small!" She teased. He shrugged. She looked at him. "Can we be friends forever?" April asked.

A flash of lightning brought him back to the horrible reality. He had lost his best friend. He had never been closer to anyone but her. He cried some more. His eyes hurt from crying so much.

A young, brunette Karminyur lept to the surface, not surprised he was there. "I am Daffnel." She began. "Estil." He muttered, still not wanting to talk to anyone. Her eyes flashed. She was learning about him. "Your special." She breathed. Estil signed. "I used to believe that. But not anymore. Bad things don't happen to special people!" He yelled. "We all have bad things happened. It will get better."

Estil didn't want to be here. He didn't want company. He jumped up and ran back into the forest, deeper and deeper. Trying to outrun his problems. This time, it wasn't working. No matter how fast he ran. It was getting dark when he discovered a cave. He found nothing living there. He curled up in the back and fell asleep somehow.

He was flying, the wind was in his fur. He was in a good mood again. So this is what it feels like to fly. It was close to running, but better. He could see if harm was coming, no one could sneak up on him. The sky was blue and cloudless. The sun was warm on his back. He threw his arms up and yelled happily. He was free. The forest soared below him, lush and green. He was in a different part of Transor, but it was identical to Draytor. Estil was glad he was still alive. He felt himself again. He looked down, and his smile faded. He stiffened and he felt as if get got sucker-punched. He wasn't riding a Daragot, he was riding a Sminal.

Estil's eyes popped open and he sat up, breathing hard. He knew what his destiny was. It was so clear. Maybe he was special, there must have been more to him then just his speed and shortness. He must have been designed with great strength for a reason. He ran out of the cave, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. It would take a while but he had to get to the mountains and back before sunset.

He ran as fast as he ever had and was making great time. He had to remember to watch out for the Trolls Holes. This was where trolls lived. They dig giant holes and live in them. Trolls are around three and a half feet tall, are fat, pig snouts, have strange feet, weak arms, bad teeth, are ugly and have orange hair. They're not all that dangerous, but you don't want to get near one. He knew Draytor well but didn't quite know how far the cave was from the mountains. He tried not to think of April, and only focused on his journey ahead. His excitement gave him extra energy. When he could see the tips of the mountains he turned left to try and avoid the trolls. They had all their holes in an area around the right side of the mountains.

He reached the mountains a little while after. He had no clue where to start looking, but Estil decided to check the middle of the mountains for good measure. Climbing the mountain was hard work, after such a long run, but he managed. He checked every cave and mountain peak. He found a lot of Daragots, but not what he was searching for. Two hours later, he decided to head back. Estil climbed a large pile of rocks, and noticed something. A small crack between two mountains. "I've come all this way, I might as well try it." He signed.

He practically rolled down the mountain from exhaustion. He fit nicely through that crack and into the darkness. He nearly stumbled on a rock, but caught himself. The tunnel gradually got brighter, until he saw a large opening with a small fire. There was a sleeping Sminal. This is suicide! What am I doing? Sco's description matched perfectly. The fire in the cave was blue, the creature had more amour and looked stronger. It's eyes opened and Estil pressed himself against a wall behind a rock in the tunnel. It's eyes were yellow. This reminded Estil that his eyes glow and he shut them almost the whole way. The Sminal had stood up and was walking past the small Defel. Estil held his breath. The beast had it's back to him. Estil jumped at it, trying to ride it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Estil limped into the meadow, covered in cuts and bruises. The encounter with the Sminal had not gone well. It dumped him off it's back, slashed with it's claws and flew away. The only reason he was back was because April's funeral was soon. He had failed. Maybe it wasn't your destiny. Maybe it was a crazy idea because you were sad and depressed. He felt as if he had let April down because he didn't get a Sminal. He would felt as if it would bring her back if he did. Maybe I'm just going crazy.

Max ran up. "Whoa, buddy! What happened to you?"

"Sminal." He muttered, still not wanting to talk. "It attacked you?" He asked, getting the wrong idea. "No, I went after it." He explained looking at Max, hard. He walked away leaving Max speechless. "Your crazy!" Max called at him. "I know." He whispered, but no one heard.

Estil dragged himself over to the north end of the meadow, where all graves were of Defels that have already passed. There was seven new piles of dirt, each containing proof of the Wherloos deadly ways. Marla, Gin and Cera were all sitting together. It was weird seeing Cera again, she hadn't been around much lately. Estil collapsed beside Cera, then moved into a sitting position. "Rough day?" She laughed, examining him. "Yeah, I went after a Sminal and the Sminal didn't like the idea of being rode." He explained. Cera's eyes opened in shock. "Now why on Transor would you go after a Sminal?" Estil shrugged. "I must have been eating some weird berries. It seemed like my destiny at the time, then I realized I was starting to go crazy." She nodded.

Murawl was the one saying everything about death and passing on, then he started talking about each one. He was zoned out until he heard April's name.

"April was a smart eleven year old girl. She was a fierce hunter, strong warrior and keen thinker. Just this year she had gotten her purple warrior strips. She was a promising child, and will be dearly missed." Was all he said. The rest of the funeral dragged on and on. Finally, it was time to say final goodbyes. Estil decided to wait til everyone was gone to say his. Nearly an hour later, everyone had cleared out. Estil walked up and placed his hand over the ground where his best friend lay.

"You left too soon April. In the six years we had been friends, well I honestly think it wasn't enough. Not for me anyways. I tried to hold you back, but you needed to help your friend. I probably should have done the same. If I wouldn't have let go, we probably wouldn't be here today." His eyes watered and his voice was raw. "I gotta say, you were the best friend I could ever want. I don't know what to do now, since your gone. I don't see a point to anything. Life seems pointless with you. All the mysteries, like why I'm so fast, mean nothing. There's no mystery, just memory. What does it matter anymore? From the moment I met you, I never wanted us to be apart. I still think that frog was mine." He laughed. "I'm gonna miss your smile, your laugh, your jokes about me, your smartness. I'll miss everything about you. I don't think I'll be able to do anything without you. It's more than just a loss of a friend, it feel like I lost myself too. I love you, April. Always will. Please, if you can hear this, come back. I need you to live." He cried.

"I always thought you two were supposed to be together." Said a voice in the darkness. Estil stood up so fast he almost fell over. "Don't be embarrassed. I always knew you loved her." Laughed Cera walking into the the moonlight. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He hissed through his teeth angrily. "Hey, calm down." She raised her arms up defensibly. "So the encounter with the Sminal didn't go well?" She asked randomly. "No." He signed. "Where would you get the idea that Defels could even ride them? No one ever has!"

"Yeah, but there not so different then Daragots. It's possible. Like I said before, it felt like that was in ultimate goal in life. Like I needed too. It would give me the answers too why I'm like this, why I'm here. It seemed like that was the way to avenge her death, to ride one. Like it would all be okay. But I failed. It was stupid and crazy." Estil confessed. "You have to figure out why your the way you are on your own. Not doing something crazy that could get you killed. Maybe you were just born with extra leg muscle, and smaller bones for extra speed. Maybe there's something wrong with you! Who knows? No one, you gotta figure what you want to do by thinking, not just making a snap decision." Cera explained, wisely.

"Last night, I had a dream I was riding one. It felt as if I needed to do this. I felt joyful, not depressed. It felt as if I rode one I would be happy, and forget about April and all my sorrow. What if those dreams actually mean something? Before I had a dream about the Wherloos attacking the meadow, then look what happened." Cera drew in a slow breath. "I've never heard of something you want coming so easily. You gotta keep trying until you succeed." She directed. Estil carefully took her words into consideration. "So your saying I should ride a Sminal again? What if I get killed?" Estil exclaimed, looking up. Cera was gone.

For once, Estil slept in a tree. Defels normally slept on the ground, less risk of injury. But why should I follow the crowd? I'm going to stand out. Maybe I'm here to be unique, no one knows. No one cares. He fell asleep thinking about what Cera had said to him. The strange thing was, the sky seemed to have seven more stars.

"You just saved me." He heard himself say, in April's voice, while staring at himself. It took him a while to realize that he was April. He could feel what she felt, heard what she thought. It was kinda freaky. Suddenly Estil kissed April and her mind went crazy. Oh my gosh! Finally! I guess he does feel the same same! If only this moment never ended! Then he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Anytime." He whispered, and a shiver went down April's back. Her jaw dropped. "Sorry." For what! Kissing me? "Don't be." She laughed

The dream flew through the chaos quickly. The Wherloo biting her, Estil's growl, paralyzing it, all the Wherloos disappearing. They're not gone. "They're back!" yelled a voice. The Wherloos flashed back and destroyed the tree. April's vision went red. Tears blurred her sight. You will pay. She called her Daragot and flew towards the heartless killers. Never in her life had she been so angry. A Wherloo flew up and stabbed her Daragot with a poisoned bone, right in the heart. She was falling, and hoped to die. There was nothing in her, just empty. Some caught her and a familiar smell filled her nose. Estil had saved her, once again. She felt a rush of good emotion towards him, but remembered the less and she needed to see her Daragot. She started crying. Estil restrained her from her creature. I need to see him! She slapped him angrily and ran free. "Sorry!" She yelled, ashamed. She hugged the creature and cried. There was a gasp. She glanced up and saw claws.

Estil fought to wake up, but sleep wasn't ready to leave him.

At first, he saw blackness, then it started to get brighter. All he could see was white. He was still April. He saw an old Defel in front of him and was afraid. "There has been a paradise created for you, April. You died young, so we chose to use your thoughts to make the perfect place for you. The others will live how you chose and even if they seem real, they are just your mind. We hope you enjoy your afterlife." It explained. I'm dead? What about everyone? Are they dead too? Is Estil okay? Her mind swarmed with questions.

The scene changed. It was a warm summer day in the meadow. Everyone was around, even her Daragot and the tree. There was no sign of danger, just peace. In the middle of the meadow was a pond but she could see into the real world with it. But most importantly, Estil was her mate.

Estil blinked. It was just morning, the sun had just rose. What the hell. Is that actually what happened? No, it can't be. Guess I really am going crazy. He assumed. "Well, isn't that an interesting place to sleep." Laughed Cera, from the ground. Estil stretched and rolled off the branch, landing on the ground with his feet quietly. "Well there's no rule for sleeping in trees." He stated. "There's no reason for it either." She mocked. He signed. "I guess your right."

"I'm always right." She laughed, sticking her tongue out. She's a lot like April, he couldn't help but make the connection. He kind of liked her, but she was no April. He had history with April, he barley knew Cera. But he knew one thing. He wanted to spend time with her. 


	10. Chapter 9

They decided to take a walk through the forest, and for once, Estil was happy again. April hadn't crossed his mind once, until Cera brought it up. "Do you think April's happy, wherever she is?" She said, breaking the silence. "I'd like to think so. Maybe she lives in a paradise, maybe there is no afterlife. But we shouldn't waste our lives worrying, we should spend it living." He decided. "I think your right. We gotta live our lives to the fullest and be unique, not care what anyone thinks." Cera explained, jumping over a large rock. "Well if your happy with yourself, you shouldn't be looking for approval." He stated. "That makes sense." Cera agreed.

They arrived at the large pine tree and followed the stream. Looking into the water, Estil found some Hablees. He picked them up and gave them to Cera. She has really nice eyes, but not as nice as April's. Cera's fur is more luminous, and I like that shade of red with black fur better then purple, but April is impossible to replace.

By the time they reached the lake, it was already past noon. Cera laid on the sand, warming her fur. Estil looked around for anything interesting. Why don't people come here more often? It's awesome! Then he remembered Defel's don't usually like water. He did though, so did April, but it seemed like Cera hated the water. He could tell just by the way she looked at it.

Estil quietly crept up beside her. She looked relaxed, her eyes were shut. So Estil quickly lifted her up into his arms, ran to the lake front, and threw his new friend into the shallow water. Cera screamed. There was a loud splash and Cera stood up. Estil was too busy laughing to see her run up and tackle him into the sand, getting him wet and sandy. The two teens started laughing at each other, having the time of their lives. They wrestled around in the sand a while until they were dirty and exhausted.

"I can tell you love the water." Estil laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, can't get enough." Cera spat out some sand. "Well since your already soaked, why don't we go for a swim?" He teased. She gave him a disgusted look. "Well, you don't get a choice!" He laughed, springing up to grab her. Cera was prepared and rolled over, got up and started running. Estil caught her in seconds, and scooped her up into his arms again. She playfully beat against his chest to get him to drop her. "No fair! I'm not enhanced with super speed!" She mocked. "Hmm, too bad. We're going for a swim." He smiled. Cera didn't look mad, but didn't look to thrilled either.

He stepped into the warm water and Cera clutched to him tighter, not wanting to be dropped. "Ha-ha. It's actually really warm."  
>"It's still water." She moaned. "You'll get used to it. Come on, water can't actually be that bad." Estil tempted. "Oh, yes it can!" She shot back.<p>

The water was at his waist now and Cera bent awkwardly trying to avoid it. "Don't drop me!" She pleaded. "Why do you dislike water so much?" Estil wondered. He loved water, it made him feel weightless. "You want to know the real reason?" Cera whispered. "Of course." Cera signed and looked down at the water, ashamed. "It makes my fur stick to me, and I look really stupid and ugly." She confessed. Estil was taken back by this comment. Then laughed. Cera gave him a look, similar to what April used to do. "I'll be the judge of that." He whispered into her ear. He pulled his arms away and dumped Cera into the water. It was chest deep on him.

Estil swam out deeper yet, getting dangerously close to where he couldn't touch anymore. Cera lept above the surface. She didn't seem angry, just didn't want to be seen. She was clearly embarrassed. "Estil!" She hissed, covering her face. "Come on, it's just me. I won't tell anyone. Don't you trust me?" He baited. "I-I do trust you." She stuttered. "Promise you won't tell?  
>"I promise." He assured, swimming towards her and moving away her arms. The strange thing was, she let him. She actually trusts me, He realized.<p>

Now that he saw Cera's face, it wasn't stuck down or ugly at all. "You lie. Your not ugly, your beautiful." He complimented. He felt a tad ashamed because he still loved April, but he was here now, with her best friend, complimenting her, trusting her. But if April's dead, it shouldn't matter. She's not gonna come back anytime. She would want you to be happy, Said a voice in the back of his head. "You really think so?" Cera asked, eyes wide. "I promise." He repeated. Cera looked down at her reflection and studied it. She seemed to believe him. "Maybe the water's not so bad after all." Cera decided.

Estil started to swim deeper, bit wanting to touch the bottom anymore, and was stopped by Cera. "Wait." She breathed, grabbing his shoulders. "I can't swim. I never learned how, since I didn't like the water." Cera confessed. She being really open with me. "Oh, well it's it's like this." Estil showed her how. She tried to copy it and did quite well. "Will you go deeper?" He suggested. Cera looked scared. "Tell you what. If you get scared, just grab onto me. I can swim for us both." Cera looked doubtful. "I'm not just fast, I'm also strong." Estil explained."Alright." She agreed. They resumed swimming. "Where did you learn how to swim?" She wondered. "Guess I just taught myself, but I haven't came down here in a while."There was a few hours til sun down. Today had been a good day so far.

They were a bit from the middle of the lake when they stopped swimming. Cera looked absolutely terrified, but wasn't grabbing onto Estil yet. He started swimming laps around her, then they changed into swimming in a small circle. Cera had a big smile on her face. "If you wouldn't have convinced me to come out here and swim, I probably would have never swam in my entire life." Cera realized. "Well aren't you glad I brought you out here?" Estil laughed. She looked into his eyes. "Yeah, actually. Thanks."  
>"Anytime."<p>

Over then next few hours, Estil started seeing Cera as a different person then April. They had only a few things in common, but once you go to know both of them, they were totally different people. Cera was noticeably taller then other Defels her age, which was quite rare. They were all almost excatly the same height, with a few exceptions. Cera's height made Estil feel even shorter then ever.

"You've told me a lot today." Estil began. "Yeah. You're a lot like April." Cera spoke truthfully. She also spoke her mind, she didn't care what people thought, Estil liked that about her. Not many people are like that, April wasn't. "I used to think you and April could be twins, but now I see you two are extremely different. But the truth is, I'm happy around you. I forget about all my problems, and I forget about April being gone." Estil explained. Cera's eyes darted between his. Did I say the wrong thing? Did I sound mean? She breathed out loudly. "I feel the same way." Cera said simply, kind of laugh like. "You do?" gasped Estil, clueless. "Yeah, I guess I never really thought about it. But it pretty much sums it up." Cera laughed. A smile spread across her face and he laughed with her.

Slowly, they made their way to shore, telling stories from their childhoods. A few involved April, but most didn't. When they reached shore, the sun was almost on the horizon. They leisurely made their decent back home. "So how did you and April meet?" Estil asked, suddenly curious. Cera smiled at the memory. "Well, me and Marla were racing to the top of a really tall tree, and April was laying across a branch, in my way. I almost knocked her off by accident. She decided to race along with us. But me and April tied, so we spent the day racing to random places. We were so exhausted, we fell asleep in the middle of a sprint to the fallen tree, close to nightfall. We were always competing after that." Cera laughed. "We met when we were both 7." She sniffed. There were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, but didn't. Estil took his hand in hers and squeezed it, then let go. One lone tear fell and Estil caught it, and wiped it off her face. Cera's fur was softer then April's.

"How'd you two meet?" Cera wondered. Estil explained the story. "She asked to be friends forever? Ouch! That's gotta sting now." Cera said, not meaning it meanly. "It was worse then that, I loved her." He explained. "Yeah, I know. I heard your speech to her, it was quite lovely." She replied. "Can I tell you something?" He asked. "Of course. You can trust me." Estil signed. "The day that she died, I kissed her." He hadn't told anyone this, not even Max. But for some reason he felt the need to tell Cera everything. She only seemed a little surprised. "At least you did that before she died, you would have regretted not doing it." Cera hinted. "Yeah, I guess your right." Estil signed. The sun was almost down. They were close to the meadow, another minute at this pace. It was silent for the first time today, and it wasn't awkward, just peaceful. The crickets chirped, the birds finished their dusk song. The forest was going to sleep.

"Would you kiss me?" Cera suddenly blurted out. Estil looked at her in surprise. "Just wondering." She muttered, looking at the dirt. They were nearing the treeline of the meadow. Estil stopped. "What?" Cera asked, awkwardly. Estil walked up, swiftly grabbed her chin so she looked directly in his eyes and kissed her. He didn't know why he had done it, just seemed right. Cera slid her arms around his back and Estil held her face in place. Time seemed to slow down. This kiss lasted longer than his and April's did, and it was more passionate, more meaningful. Cera had created feelings for him in one day that took April six years. Maybe him and April were only supposed to be friends. Estil ended the kiss a short while after. It had been a few minutes. "Don't tell anyone." They whispered at the same time. Cera laughed quietly.

They walked into the meadow just as the sun had gone down. They walked into a space, where no one was and laid down. Their fingers interlocked and but that was all. Go after your Sminal tomorrow. Like Cera said, nothing you want comes on the first try, you gotta keep trying. You will ride a Sminal, it really is your destiny. Estil fell asleep easily. 


	11. Chapter 10

Estil awoke before Cera did. Not many people were up yet, so it was best to leave now. Carefully, he unlatched his hand from hers and silently stood up. He stretched and took off onto the forest. He didn't want to run all that fast first thing in the morning. His stomach growled, and he stopped and got some Jurruts, then walked in the direction of the mountains. He didn't want cramps so he walked for a while.

"Estil!" yelled a soft voice behind him. He turned around and saw Cera sprinting towards him. She jumped up and hugged him, while he spun her around. "Your not going after that Sminal alone." She stated. "Jeez, you really do know me. But yes, I am. Too dangerous for you." He promised. "Says the one with no strips." Well that felt great. Cera caught his glance. "You know what I meant." She defended. "Your not coming." Estil mentioned. "Yes, I am. I can't let you do this by yourself."  
>"But it's something I need to do on my own, it's my destiny. This journey is mine, Cera. You understand don't you?" He wondered. "If you put it that way, I guess you do. Just don't get yourself killed." She worried. "I'll try my hardest not to." He promised. Cera smiled.<p>

"I was thinking about what you said, about not letting others judgments get to you, and about being who you want. So I made a decision. I'm not gonna care about what anyone thinks anymore." Estil explained. "Good decision." Cera replied. "Yeah. Cera, will you be my mate?" He asked suddenly, staring up into her eyes. Her jaw dropped. "But were only eleven!" She protested. "Exactly why we shouldn't care about others judgments." He said, grabbing her hands. He was practically begging her. He didn't want her to be with anyone else. She took a deep breath and looked right at him. "Of course I will!" She yelled, hugging him. He couldn't help but smile. "But I must go get my Sminal."  
>"Yeah, go. But make sure you come back. I can't lose you." She whispered. Estil kissed her, then continued running.<p>

So what if I'm a few years early on getting a mate? I've never been regular anyways, why start now? He focused on the journey ahead. He could not fail.

He ran for a good quarter of the morning before he reached the mountains. He almost stepped in a Trolls Hole, which made him run faster, hoping to get away. Go to the same place, his instincts urged him. Good idea, but what way is that? He had stumbled apon it coming back, not heading towards. So he closed his eyes and walked in the direction he figured was right. He almost stumbled many times, and received many cuts from falling. At least my healing power isn't gone yet. His body suddenly stopped, and he opened his eyes.

There was a mountain ahead of him, very vast. It reached to the sky and could touch the moon. I have to climb that? He moaned inwardly. Better now then never. Estil took a step up the big, rocky creation and continued on his journey.

Climbing took almost all day to reach the top and he was exhausted by the time he made it up there. The thin air was not helping at all. This is the highest up I've ever been. He realized. His eyes darted over the glorious view. He could see mostly trees on the one side, through a thick layer of fog. Estil could see breath-taking mountains. That is where I must go, he decided, looking at a small mountain, almost completely hidden by other peaks. Estil grunted at the thought of climbing down more mountains and up more, but his curiosity, pride and determination to ride a Sminal drove him forward. "I can do this." He repeated over and over, boosting his confidence.

When he reached his mountain he was ready to collapse. Estil may be extremely strong but even he could get exhausted. It was sunset and awfully beautiful that Estil forgot everything for a moment. There is no way I'm going to have enough strength to even attempt at a Sminal. Sleep, His mind begged. He found a small crevice in the mountain side and decided to sleep there. It was quite sheltered. The wind howled around, but it didn't touch the small Defel. Sleep came instantly.

A wolf howl awoke him. The sun was already high in the sky, but he had felt like he just blinked. The moment Estil stood up, his whole body ached. He never remembered being so stiff. He groaned really loudly, then he remembered he was supposed to be quiet and stealthy. He stood on the edge of the crevice and looked around. At the bottom of the mountain, he noticed a cracked. A smile hinted on the corner of his lips. Perfect. Now, breakfast, he thought as his stomach growled.

Estil feasted on a bush of Splumps and felt some of his stiffness go away. But he was still incredibly sore.

The Defel slowly made his way down the steep mountain side. Definitively harder going down. He lost a large amount of time moving down and by the time he reached the bottom, it was late afternoon.

Estil slowly crept through the opening, and once again, into the darkness. He barley breathed as he walked towards the cave, once again. It was like a nightmare having to re-do this again. Listen carefully, Estil. You must not fail. This is your destiny. Just think about the humiliation if you messed up. But mainly concentrate on what would be the result of riding one, definitively worth trying for. You'll be a hero. You'll make history. Maybe you were chosen. The chosen liked the sound of that. Your special for a reason. You were made to do this. Your strong, smart, fast and determined. Not everyone's like that. You have the will power to do this, so you know you can. He didn't know what made him think of this, but it helped a lot.

Estil's breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on the beast. It wasn't asleep this time, it was pacing around the cave. It's now or never. Go big or go home! He stepped into the cave. 


	12. Chapter 11

The Sminal stopped pacing and stared at him immediately. It's glowing yellow eyes were piercing into his soul. Don't look afraid, just certain, his mind warned. Estil stood up straight and pushed his shoulders out more. The Sminal was only the least worried, only because no other creature entered it's cave, ever. It was clearly studying him, probably because his small size. It must have remembered him because it's eyes flashed, and it charged.

All Estil could do was watch. Now! His mind screamed. He braced his knees then pushed away from the ground with all his strength. He was so close to hitting the roof that he could stick out his tongue and taste it. The Sminal was confused but didn't stop, and ran right underneath him. Gravity pulled him back down and Estil landed on the creatures back. It let out a loud screech and it's eyes seemed to grow larger. Estil spun around and sat right side up, so he was on it properly. The Sminal couldn't stop, and ran right out of the entry point and opened it's wings. Estil was flying. On a Sminal.

His jaw dropped. He felt happy. But the Sminal did not want to be rode. It flipped upside down, trying to throw him off. Estil clutched it's horns and refused to let go. He swung his feet up and tried to latch on, but ended up making a gash in the beasts upper rib area. What did I just do! The Sminal turned right side up but continued struggling. It even blew fire at him, but missed. He felt the intense heat of the blue flame.

Suddenly, it's tail rose up and slashed Estil's leg open, it bled badly. Gross enough, his blood ran into the cut his feet had made. The Sminal calmed down at once. Estil risked healing himself before he lost too much blood. It seemed he had won the Sminal over, by having Estil's blood run in his veins. Gross. "Land." He commanded. Surprisingly enough, it listened.

The Sminal neared a mountain top, flared it's massive wings and made a steady landing. Estil clambered off and went to inspect it's cut. To his surprise, it was healed over and glowing slightly, the sign of a blood bond. Estil noticed the Sminal was in fact, a girl. "I'm going to name you Kramor." Estil informed. The Sminal purred and Estil petted her head. An enormous smile crossed his face. He had done it! No other Defel had ever thought possible, no other Sminal ever ridden. He had fulfilled his destiny.

"At least the trip back will be easier." He laughed. Kramor laid down and Estil climbed onto it's back again and sat a little behind her shoulders. "Let's fly!" He yelled with excitement. Kramor jumped up and started to fall down the mountain, wings tucked in. "Woo-hoo!" Estil screamed, thrilled. Just as the treeline was rushing up to meet him, his Sminal opened her large wings and soared. Flying was even better in real life then in his dreams. He felt weightless, happy and victorious. The wind was blowing back his fur and it felt fantastic. Most importantly, he felt free. "This is insane!" Estil yelled, partly to himself, partly to the wind, and partly to Kramor. She grunted, seeming to be agreeing. Will I get my warrior strips now? He wondered angrily. But everything else brought his good mood back. Maybe it didn't take strength, just determination. Estil had a flash back to when the Sminal flew upside down, that took a lot of strength to stay on, but he figured it was more the need to and will power then strength.

Kramor tilted upward suddenly and Estil noticed the orange sky. It was so intensely beautiful. "Let's go home." Whispered Estil, wanting to be with Cera. Also wanting to show everyone his grand accomplishment. His Sminal seemed to know exactly where their home was, since he took them right to the meadow. There was a lot of screams from his colony, but they quieted down when they noticed a Defel on it's back. Everyone looked as if they didn't believe their eyes. "Land, girl. It's okay, they won't hurt you. Just remember you must not hurt them." Estil whispered into her ear. This will turn out great, He thought sarcastically.

"That's a Sminal!" Someone yelled. The whole meadow became a loud chatter. "Is that a Defel riding it?"  
>"I must be seeing things!"<br>"I didn't know that was possible!"  
>"Watch out! It could be dangerous!" But one voice stood out. "Is that you, Estil?" Called Cera, from below. As soon as Kramor touched the ground Estil hopped down and ran at Cera, who was already bolting towards him. Cera jumped and hugged him while Estil spun her around. "I knew you could do it!" Cera yelled. Estil smiled. Kramor laid down, bored. The meadow was still a loud mix of voices that were hard to pick out.<p>

Max burst through a crowd of people. "Told you that you were crazy." He teased. "Well now I know for sure." Estil said, letting go of his mate. Everyone rushed in to cram around Estil and the Sminal. He took Cera's hand and led her over. "Cera, this is Kramor. My Sminal." He was bursting with pride. Cera's eyes were wide and curious as she reached out to pet Kramor. The creature let her and Cera was almost freaking out. "No way!" She yelled jumping up and hugging Estil again. A few courageous Defels walked up and carefully petted the Sminal, but most stayed behind. Either too shocked or scared to step up. Kramor didn't like all the attention, that was clear. "Please don't touch her." Estil advised.

Murawl stepped forward to come confront him. "That's a real Sminal?" He whispered. Estil nodded. "Well this is history in the making. Never before has anyone attempted such a journey of sacrifice, bravery and mystery. You, Estil, have confirmed that Defels can in fact, ride Sminals. I'm sure everyone would love to hear you tale to tell, but of course, that is your choice." Murawl said rather quietly. "Why not. I see no harm, it will help our history greatly. Plus I'm sure Sco is dying to hear about it." Estil laughed, looking into the crowd at his wise teacher. He looked shocked. "Very well." Began Murawl smiling. "Let us go to the tree. Oh, and bring your new friend." Murawl suggested.

Estil's story took longer than he anticipated and the sun had gone down a while before he finished. Plus questions took ages, until he just stopped them and told everyone to go to bed.

Estil trotted to Kramor. "So, are you staying here or going home?" He wondered. She answered by laying down, like she was his guardian. "Alrighty then." He laughed, laying down beside the Sminal. Cera laid down beside him. "I told Marla and Gin about-" She paused. "Us." Estil looked up at her. "They told a lot of people." She whispered through gritted teeth. "That's fine, though. Remember what I said about not caring what they think? Well that comes into play now." He explained, pulling her close.

Estil awoke to Kramor looking straight into his eyes. Estil blinked. Cera was still asleep in his arms. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, he laughed to himself. Careful not to wake her, Estil untangled himself and stood up. There were still many people watching him and Kramor. A sight they probably won't get used to. Kramor stood behind him. "Go eat, girl." he advised. His Sminal lept up and flew off into the distance. He decided to get some food too, before Cera woke up. He trudged into the forest and it was darker then usual. The forest didn't seem welcoming today, which was really strange. The forest kept getting darker and darker as he walked. Must be a storm coming.

He stopped and feasted on some hablees he found in a large puddle. "You should let me ride that Sminal of yours." said a scruffy voice in the shadows. Estil's head snapped up so quickly he saw stars. All he could see were two glowing eyes. The voice was not recognizable but terribly familiar. Something he's heard his whole life. "Let me ride your Sminal!" demanded the beast. "And why should I?" Estil growled. "Cause I've been dreaming of that moment my entire life!" pleaded Sco, steeping into the sunlight.

"Sco?" Estil exclaimed, shocked. "Please." He begged, eyes full of need. Estil was taken back a moment. Why should I? I'm the one who risked my life to find this creature, the one who tamed it. No one else even tried to find one, no one else even thought about it. Sco may have taught me about them, but that doesn't matter. No one else should be allowed to touch it, never mind ride it. "No." He whispered. "What did you just say to me?" Sco hissed. "You didn't earn it, so why should you ride it?" Estil shot at him. "I tried, many times. It never worked!" He cried. Sco looked so depressed, Estil re-thought the whole idea.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Estil decided. "Listen here you little freak." Sco spit, charging towards him, grabbing his throat. "I am going to ride a Sminal, your Sminal. So why don't you make this easy?" Sco threatened. Estil was getting light-headed. Can't. Breathe. Your going to pay for this. Estil tried to call out for help, but only ended up making strange gurgle sounds.

"Don't do this the hard way." Sco warned. Estil tried to pry his fingers off, but they were clamped down tight. He tried swatting his face, but couldn't reach. I'm going to die. He swung his tail up and smashed Sco's arm, but made little difference. Estil's vision swarmed. I can't die so soon! Suddenly, Estil was taken down, along with Sco, and he sucked up air like a dying fish. He started coughing uncontrollably. Estil glanced up at his hero and found Kramor standing there. "You saved me." He coughed. Kramor grunted at him. Then went back to Sco. To his horror, his Sminal swiped his claws along Sco's body, cutting him in four pieces. His jaw dropped. His breathing had almost returned to normal. Kramor walked up to his owner.

Estil petted her cheek. "Thank you, but you didn't have to kill him. Your gonna be in trouble." He warned. Kramor's eyes showed that she must protect him. It's like they were designed like that. Once their tamed they have to protect their masters, no matter what. And kill the harm, to prevent future attacks, Estil realized. "Let's head back." He suggested. Kramor nodded and allowed Estil to get on her back. She lit a blue fire on Sco's remains and flew off. Should I tell? No, I can't. The meadow was quite filled today. Hopefully no one will find him, or what's left of him.

Estil's spotted Cera off to the side of the meadow with Marla. He saw Max looking up and waving his arms at him. What now? He moaned. "There." He said, pointing to Max. Kramor immediately followed and landed near Estil's friend. "Hey buddy." Estil greeted, hoping down. Max was staring at the Sminal. "Still can't believe it." He gasped. "Yeah, me either." Estil laughed. "Wanna go to the Large Pine tree?" Max suggested. "Sure." He agreed, leading the way. "Um, your Sminal is following us." Max whispered. "Yeah, I know. It's like my protector." Estil explained. Max nodded.

They reached the pine tree in a few minutes. "So any certain reason you drug me out here?" Estil mocked, climbing towards the top branches. "No, not really. We just haven't hung out in a while." Max explained. "Yeah, I guess I lost track of time." Estil signed, stretching out lazily to soak up the sun on a high branch. "How's the Sminal?" Max questioned, looking down at the beast by the bottom of the tree. "Awesome! Like you wouldn't believe how intense it is!" Estil yelled. "So jealous, I always knew you were special kid. And I knew it wasn't just your size or speed." Max confessed. "Really? I guess I kinda figured that, but after April died, it just, vanished you know?" Estil explained. "Yeah, that's understandable. You two meant a lot to each other. How you doing about that?"  
>"A lot better then I thought I would be. The weird thing is, life goes on. I needed the right motivation to reach my full potential, I guess that was it." Estil realized.<p>

"It took your best friend dying to make you change history? That seems to be a pretty impulsive move on your part." Max pieced together. "Meh." Estil signed. "I did change history, didn't I? I never thought of it that way." He realized. "You never even told me what you were going to do." Max scolded, offended. "Well, sorry." Estil stuck his tongue out. "People are going to have a hard time getting used to it." Max explained. "Yeah. Hey I can trust you, right?" Estil began. "Course. That's what best friends are for."  
>"Don't tell anyone, kay?"<br>"Okay." Max promised.

"Okay, so today I was out getting some breakfast and well, I ran into Sco." Estil signed. "I'm listening." Max urged on. "Well, he asked to ride Kramor, and when I denied him he started strangling me. I thought I was going to die, no one was around to help." This got Max's attention. He sat up and his eyes were wide. "Then Kramor swooped down and knocked him off me." Estil described. "What happened to Sco?" Max wondered. "My Sminal cut him up and we flew away, then I got you in the meadow." Max stared at him for a moment. "You-" Estil placed a firm hand over his mouth. "Killed Sco!" Came his muffled response. "I didn't tell her too! She just did! All she was doing was protecting me, is that so wrong?" Estil questioned. Max was still freaking out. "Oh, no one's going to be happy about this. They may run you out! They'll probably kill you little pet too. Are you going to tell Murawl?" Max exclaimed, voice rising. "Your going to wake the whole forest! Shh!" Estil warned.

"First, I'm going to tell Cera, she'll tell me what to do." Estil planned. "Oh yeah, so you and Cera? Did I miss something there?" Max questioned. "She's my mate." Estil said simply. "Kinda thought so. But your so young!" Max judged. "Your point?"  
>"Just saying. Jeez kid you stand out like a log in a meadow. You ever think your going to blend in?"<br>"That's highly unlikely. I've never been the type to color outside the lines. I personally like standing out, being a different person then everyone else. There's not that many people like that in the world." Estil explained. "Yeah, I see your point. Ever think the colony will throw you out?" The question caught Estil off guard. He sat up. "You think that I'll get expelled?" Estil worried. "Well think about it. You tamed and flew a beast that no ones ever dreamed of riding, or even knew you could, you bring it back and it kills our storyteller, who was loved by many. Your short, incredibly fast and strong and you have a mate when your only eleven. There is no one else like that here, there never has been. Being short and fast is standing out enough. I think they may consider expelling you." Max explained.

Estil thought about this for a moment. "Well I can't change how I look!" Estil exploded. "They're counting a reason I got when I was born. Oh, sorry, I'll just grow another few feet and become weak and slow so I don't sick out as much! I don't believe this!" Estil freaked. Max held up his hands in surrender. "Tell them that." He suggested. "They think I already stand out? They haven't seen anything yet!" Yelled the angry Defel. He stood up, lept off the tree and landed with a quiet thud. "Calm down, Estil! Your going to make it worse!" Warned his friend. "Good!" He called back, jumping onto his Sminal. 


	13. Chapter 12

Kramor seemed to be angered as well. I wonder if it's for the same reason. Estil was steaming. They act like I'm no one! I deserve better then this! Maybe I am special. I'm different, that's for sure. They can't kick me out! I'm special, I could lead us all to victory! I gotta be fast, small and strong for a reason other then birth defect. I'll show them! I'll show them all! They think I'm crazy? Maybe I am! Who knows? Who cares?

"Take me anywhere." Estil muttered. He really didn't care where he was going right now, anywhere but the meadow.

There appeared to be a shadow approaching him. There was no danger, that was clear. Estil squinted. A Daragot being rode by a Defel. Weird sharing the sky with others. A Daragot screech filled the air. Kramor squawked back in greeting, or so it seemed. This Defel had her warrior strips. Red. Cera! He realized as his mate flew closer. The two beasts flew in a circle in greeting, then hovered in mid air for a while. The Daragot did not seem scared by the Sminal. "Where'd you go this morning? On an adventure?" She teased. "You can say that." Estil hinted, his almost permanent good mood returning. "Let me guess, you changed history again?" Estil looked down awkwardly. "Kind of." He admitted, sheepishly.

"Again!" Cera scuffed. "Oh, this should be good." Cera mentioned to explain. "Yeah, I'll explain, but first, let's land because I don't think they can hover much more." Estil gestured from his Sminal to lead them somewhere. Kramor turned and flew low over some vines, then landed in the Daisy Meadow.

Their creatures landed, but stayed standing and slowing walked in circles, lapping the tiny meadow. "I used to race on those vines." Cera reminisced. Estil grunted. "So, let's here it." He signed and looked up into Cera's eyes. "Don't freak out, kay?" Estil advised. "Why would I? Is it that bad?" Cera questioned. "Well Max didn't take it so greatly." He whispered. "You told Max before you told me?" Cera teased, trying to act offended. "Hey, he wanted to talk." Estil defended.

"So, your story?" Cera nudged on. "Yeah, well you know how Daragots can be a little protective at times? Well turns out a Sminal is worse then an angry mother with a Wherloo in between her and her child. Protective. Like crazy protective." Estil described. Kramor rolled her eyes. Cera raised an eyebrow. "Well tip of advice, don't attack me. Sco did."  
>"Sco attacked you?" Cera freaked out. "Shh! Don't freak out! You said you wouldn't. He asked to ride my Sminal, I said no. He didn't like that answer so he chocked me." Estil stuttered. Cera's eyes were wide. "He was seconds away from killing me, but Kramor swooped in and knocked us over. Then she, she killed him." Estil hissed. "Oh damn. I can't believe Sco did that! Like come on! He's our teacher story teller person." Cera stated.<p>

"Yeah, I know. So don't attack me. I have a body guard." He laughed. Cera giggled, then returned serious. "Did you tell Murawl?"  
>"Well, that's the thing. Max thinks I'll get kicked out since I stand out so much." He confessed.<p>

"They can't kick you out for changing history."  
>"Oh, but they can. Think about it Cera, I'm short, fast, strong, like no one else. That's standing out a lot right there. I have a mate and I'm only 11. No one else my age does. I changed our worldview by showing you clearly can do things that were thought impossible. I rode and tamed a Sminal! That's crazy! Then this new creature kills a beloved Defel. I'm done here Cera, I just know it." Estil gasped for breath. "You think they'll run you off because your special and your Sminal saved your life by killing the threat, who would probably end up succeeding in killing you? Sco won't be so beloved when people hear he would kill for personal lust and greed?" Cera summarized. "Well I guess if you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad." Estil signed.<p>

Cera smiled warmly at him. "You over think things, they make you worry too much."  
>"Easy for you to say, they're not going to kick you out."<br>"No, but I would leave with you." Cera confessed, grabbing his hand. Estil looked at her. "But you have you whole like ahead of you. Your a promising kid and-"  
>"I don't want any arguments. You leave, I leave." She interrupted. A smile broke free on Estil's face. "They shouldn't kick you out. That would only weaken our army. You may not know it, but your a major advantage against other creatures. You helped greatly against the Wherloos and your a hero in many eyes. Who cares if an old, blood thirsty Defel got murdered from a creature who was just doing what was best; protecting it's rider. A normal Daragot would probably done the same. There's not much of a difference between Daragots and Sminals because the fact that no ones rode them. Until now. So what if it changed everything? It was a positive change! It showed you could do anything you set your mind to. Your life isn't planed our already, you have to plan it out by yourself!" Cera lectured.<p>

Estil stared at her for a moment. "Thanks, Cera."  
>"That's what I'm here for. Now let's go talk to Murawl." She enforced. <p>


	14. Chapter 13

After a long meeting with Murawl, the news was out about Sco being deceased but Estil's record was clear. Estil almost jumped for joy when Murawl said he wouldn't expel him. He was surprised when he heard Sco hurt him,. He believed if Sco hadn't been killed, he would have ended up killing Estil over the Sminal. Cera used her magic speech powers and won over Murawl easily. She was a huge help. Strange enough, no one was mad at him, or his Sminal. Everything turned out opposite then I expected. Maybe I do over think things.

The day was over half over already and now was boring. All the previous excitement was gone and almost forgotten.

Estil was wondering around aimlessly alone when confronted by Merfalis. "Can we talk for a minute?" He whispered. "Uh, yeah sure."  
>"Follow me." He instructed.<p>

Merfalis led him to the outskirts of the meadow then up a winding trail. Where is he taking me? He glanced up to see Kramor flying above. The military leader led him to a sunny hill, then to the other side, where more Defels were standing in a circle. They all had their strips. Soldiers, he realized.

"This is my war council." Merfalis explained. "They help me strategise for war." Estil didn't recognize many of them, he's seen them around but never paid any attention to them. "Who's the newbie?" grunted an older Defel, who had a scar running down his right arm from his shoulder to his elbow. "This is Estil. He rides a Sminal. He's gonna be planning with us today, since he's such a skilled warrior." The same Defel laughed at this. "This little punk? He doesn't even have his warrior strips!"  
>"No, but he's faster and stronger then any of us. May I remind you, Greytor, that I am the leader, and this was my decision." Merfalis ordered. Everyone quieted down after that.<p>

I'm guessing you don't believe me. So why don't you show us your incredible speed, Estil?"  
>"Really?" Estil wondered. "Why not? Run up that hill, then back down here to the treeline there and back?" This was about a fifty meter distance. "Sure." Estil agreed, and took off running. He heard sudden gasps from the crowd, then ran even faster, looped at the top of the hill, then sprinted back within seconds. The crowd was wide eyed as he blew by, racing towards the treeline at full speed. Using all his strength, he finished then run shortly after, the entire thing took seconds.<p>

"Now let's get back down to business." Merfalis ordered, acting not surprised by Estil's speed. He didn't even break a sweat. "So today were planning what we will do in the event of a Wherloo attack. I believe since we lost so many last time, we could change something and save more, if not all lives." He began. "I think we need more guards on the south side.!" Suggested a younger Defel. "I agree!" shouted another. "Do we all agree on more guards on the south side?" Merfalis questioned. They were all at agreement.

The meeting went on for another hour. It was boring at times, but got entertaining at some points. They mainly talked about things to change or improve on. The main concern was fighting. Not just the military should know how to fight, so the would make everyone attend a course in four days about fighting, and they would start an optional training course once a week. Through all of this a small, dangerous idea planted root in Estil's mind. He would keep it to himself for a while, just to see if everyone should get involved, or just Estil. Out of all his idea's, this one was definitely the craziest. But it was also one of the most life-changing decisions he would ever make. Now, should I endanger just myself, or bring in everyone?

Estil lept onto a rock and sat there for a minute. Your crazy. He muttered to himself. No good will come of this! You can save us all! Be a hero! But is being a hero really worth it? People seem to not want a hero. Let's just see how the training goes for now.

"Long day?" Cera asked, leaping down from the shadows of the tree behind him. "You can say that again." Estil laughed, running his fingers threw his hair. "I noticed Merfalis talking to you. What was that all about?" She wondered. "Oh, I just talked to them about some things involving the Wherloo attack." He simply explained. "Oh."  
>"Yeah. There having a training course in four days. Plus starting an optional one."<br>"Count me in, what about you?" Cera wondered. "You know it." Estil said smiling. "Race you to meadow?" Cera challenged. Estil laughed, standing up. "I'll give you a head start, honey." He teased, sticking his tongue out. "I don't need one, honey." She replied, stretching out the last word. "If that's what you believe." He spat. "Oh, one more thing." She said as her Daragot flew through the treetops then landed beside her. "I'm on my Daragot." She mentioned. "Hey, not fair."  
>"Hey, birth advantage not fair." She teased, hoped on her Daragot and readied herself to fly. "Even more fun when I beat you." Estil promised and took off running towards his destination. I don't think I'll ever get tired of running.<p>

Cera laughed from behind him and Estil heard wings flapping. Okay, I'm fast. But can I beat a Daragot? Time to find out! Yelled something in his mind and he really kicked into gear. He glanced up to see Cera catching up fast. She's gonna pass you! Run faster! His mind urged. "What's that you said about beating me?" She mocked while passing him. She's beating you. Come on! You can beat a Daragot, you just gotta try! He speed started increasing more. He was practically flying across the ground. Estil wiped the smile right off of Cera's face as he stole back the lead. Her Daragot must be really slow. "Said it'd be more fun!" He called back, slightly tired. Almost there. Keep going. Keep going! Keep fighting! Come on! Somehow, he managed to speed up some more. This is speed isn't possible, he gasped.

The meadow blew by and he had beat Cera by at least five seconds. Cautiously, Estil eased out of his sprint, heaving for breath. It took him a bit to regain his breathe, which was far from normal. Cera hopped off her Daragot, speechless. "How. Do. You. Do. That!" Cera protested. "That isn't possible!"  
>"Your a sore loser." She stuck her tongue out in response. "So what do I win?" He teased. Cera though about it a moment, then walked up and kissed him. "Good prize." He laughed. <p>


	15. Chapter 14

The next few days flew by and the training day was here in no time. Everyone had to take part. They were split into five groups, mainly age categories. Five of the top warriors led the groups. Estil's group leader was Quel, who looked about nineteen. "Okay, so for warm up, run to the stream and back. Hurry! Go!" He instructed. Estil didn't run his fastest, he knew he would be first back anyways.

Upon arrival they were told to get into pairs. Estil went with Max, Cera went with Gin. The person on one side had to make the other person's shoulders touch the ground within 30 seconds, or would have to run a lap around the meadow. Estil took down Max easily, but Max couldn't get Estil down. "Dammit kid, your too strong." Max grunted after losing yet again. He shrugged. "I'm tired of running laps."  
>"You've ran like 3."Estil pointed out. Max waved it down. "Switch partners!" Yelled Quel. Estil ended up with Cera. "Ladies first." He offered. "Okay, give it your best shot." Cera teased. Cera was harder to take down than Max, but Estil managed. Cera only successfully won and got his shoulders won once. "First time today." He laughed. "Yes, but we're all not build extra strong like you." Cera gasped for breath, tired.<p>

They did a few other drills that brought them to lunch time. Estil was the best fighter in the group, shockingly. He got bumped up into a higher group. They were all older then him, but closer to his skill level. Everyone seemed so tired, but Estil felt just fine. It was nice never being tired out. Came in handy quite often.

The rest of the day went by quite fast. The drills were fun, not something you got to do everyday. The idea in the back of his head came back to him. He could see he should take only the strong warriors and leave the rest behind. It would be better that way. Now, when would we go? Should it be soon, or after everyone's had more training? Talk to Merfalis about it!

Estil slept like a rock that night. No dreams either. He woke up incredibly stiff. The military training started in two days. I don't think many people will show up. I should take it easy today, rest up. "Kramor!" He called. His Sminal appeared moments later. "Let's go for a ride." He input. She nodded and bent over so he could get on. "Anywhere." Following the order, she lept upwards and took off.

Kramor flew higher and higher, away from his home. She flew through a cloud and it was not as fun as it sounds. Estil was covered in a damp layer of water, as his Sminal flew higher and higher. Where are you taking me? He wondered inwardly. Still Kramor flew higher. There were droplets on the end of his fur. The air was getting chilly. Estil glanced down towards the ground, but to his surprise, couldn't find it. He latched his fingers onto her horns, careful not to fall. Kramor grunted in laughter. Whoosh! Through another cloud. Kramor was still spiraling upwards, seeming to know where she was going.

"Any hints?" Estil asked. Kramor shook her head. He sat back and Kramor streaked towards the mesosphere. "How much higher are you going to go?" As if on cue, his Sminal leveled off and slowly descended into a nose dive. Kramor folded in her wings and started to fall like a rock. The wind howled in Estil's face. Angry tears streamed from his squinted eyes. His vision a blur, he could barley breathe. He didn't dare talk, he feared to be ripped apart by the tornado-like wind. Can she see? Are we going to crash? Am I going to die? His thoughts screamed inside his head. The free fall seemed to last way too long. Estil couldn't see anything with all the wind in his face. Tears poured down his face, matting his fur. The air threatened to rip his fingers off all together.

Finally Kramor eased out her wings, slowly the plummet from the heavens. Estil gasped for breath like he was drowning and his vision slowly returned. The ground was much farther down then he expected. We must have been really high up, he realized. The meadow was off to the left and the luminous lake lingered on the right. Surprisingly, his flying beast banked towards the lake. This body of water was where he spent the day with Cera, which seemed so long ago.

Kramor glided down to the surface. It was too close for comfort, being she could extend her legs and touch it. Estil was kind of afraid to fly so close to the water, a phobia of crashing planted root in his head. He would much rather streak through the wide open sky, then near the ground or anything you could crash into for that matter. Kramor seemed to be teasing him on purpose today, which was different. Estil didn't mind, much. Something urged him to stand, and finally his instincts took over.

Swiftly moving, he brought his legs up to where he was sitting, then slowly extended them. Kramor, luckily stayed flying straight. Estil shot out his arms for balance. He was standing while flying! "Woo!" He shouted happily. He glanced around at the world. The trees swayed in the light breeze, the grass danced a long. Carefully, Estil leaned over to his right and stared at the lake. His own reflection greeted him with a giant smile that seemed too big for his face. His eyes showed pure happiness and freedom. He was special, unique, and different, but it's better to stand out. A kite rises higher against the wind, not with it. His mother had told him that many years ago, even though he didn't understand it at the time.

Estil leaned back into the center of his Sminal's line of flight. For a moment, something surpassed his sight. He turned his head towards the object. Cera! Estil lost his balance and toppled into the water. Humiliated, he swam towards the surface, face burning underneath his fur. "Nice trick!" She called from the shore line. "Yeah, well let's see you do that!" He teased, wondering if anyone else could. "Cera!" Marla called, appearing from the forest. "Coming!" She replied. "I'll see you later, Estil!" She shouted and chased after her friend.

Kramor flew back towards Estil and surprisingly, dived in a few yards away from him. He instinctively drew his feet up. Estil looked around but couldn't find any signs of Kramor. It was silent. A sudden jerk, and Estil was airborne again. There was a loud splash as Kramor flapped her wet wings against the water, gaining height. It surprised Estil that they could fly when soaking wet. Kramor seemed to be smiling almost. She lifted her head to the sky and breathed fire, for the first time in front of Estil. It was breath-taking, watching the blue fire flames shake and move. Kramor stopped after a few moments, then started spinning. Estil latched onto her for dear life. It was like a roller coaster! "Why are you doing this?" He laughed. Kramor stopped halfway through her barrel role and flew upside down. It was a very awkward feeling, a feeling Estil doubted he could get used to.

He glanced at the ground, which was technically looking up, and saw Merfalis and a group of warriors running through the forest, clearly for training. "Let's go home. I have to discuss something with him." Estil ordered. Kramor righted herself and streaked towards the meadow. 


	16. Chapter 15

Merfalis returned a few moments after. Estil's approached him, asked to speak with him alone and they took a walk through a trail in the north end of the meadow. Estil explained his idea and what he hoped to come of it. To his surprise, Merfalis agreed. Yet his face didn't show any emotion, it hardly ever did. Probably a part of the job, he figured. "But I think we should wait a few weeks. Train more Defels, get them stronger. It's a good idea to only take stronger warriors too. No sense in bringing along we'll have to watch over. That would mean extra risks. I want to see how many will show for military training thought. After the first day, we will consult with Murawl and see if he agrees too. You don't just need the military's agreement, you need the Defel's representative, as well." Merfalis explained.

The time passed quickly as Estil, Cera, Marla, Gin and Max explored around for the rest of the day. They even talked to a Karminyur named Shelleray. Sleep easily took him that night.

He was running, the forest a familiar blur. But something was wrong, he could feel it in the air. He sped up, blasting past the stream. A twig snapped behind him. His head snapped backward to find the cause of the sound. Nothing. He returned his gaze to his running like, and stopped dead in his tracks. Cera was on a low branch, head turned almost all the way upside down with a creepy smile on her face. The sight of her scared Estil. His fur fluttered. No wind. Get out of here! But fear held him in place. "Cera?" He whispered, voice shaking. "Yes?" She hissed, exaggerating the s way too much. Estil found the will to move and backed up slowly. "Leaving so soon?" Cera growled, not sounding like herself. It was as if something had taken over her body. Estil turned and bolted.

Some how, Cera was gaining on him, but he was running at a speed that no other Defel could. "Leave me alone!" He cried. "But I love you." She whispered in his ear. He swatted his tail at her, causing little effect. "Your not Cera!" Estil screamed. "That's right, I'm you." Said the creature, transforming right before his eyes, into Estil. "Someone help!" He screamed, running towards the meadow. The clone showed no signs of pursuit. "Go ahead, run! There's no one here!" It cackled. Estil burst through the treeline, exhausted. His feet were soaked instantly from some strange liquid. To his horror, there was blood everywhere.

The bodies were skinned and hanging on the outer treeline. Estil had nearly hit one while running into the meadow. "No." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You murderer!" He shouted angrily, moving towards the center of his wasteland home. "Show yourself you coward!" He called to the sky. A thought crossed his mind. "Kramor!" He shouted. He didn't think she would come, but it was worth a try. Surprisingly, she flew into the clearing. Estil immediately noticed something was wrong. She looked weak, she flew funny. When she landed, Estil could see deep cuts all over. Flesh was hanging off her bones. Her eyes were cloudy. Then she collapsed and shut her eyes forever. Estil cursed under his breath.

"You've just made a grave mistake." Estil said through gritted teeth, knowing the beast would hear. He looked at the forest and a moment later, it appeared, still looking like Estil. "Why don't you show your real face?"  
>"This is my real face, you are the fake." It screeched. Are you stupid? "Sure. You will pay for this." Estil promised. "Come and get me." It taunted and ran into the forest. Estil chased after it, gaining speed with his adrenaline rush. "Your dead." He grumbled. Seconds before Estil snapped it's neck, the beast was thrown in the air, its leg caught by a rope. It howled, confused. "You happy now? I'll die here because of you! Who are you to say if I live or die? Your not better than anyone else just cause your fast or ride a Sminal! Your a murderer!" It said, spitting on his face.<p>

There was a pain on his chest. Estil opened his eyes to find Cera sitting there. "'Bout time you got up!" She laughed. "Thanks for that." He groaned sarcastically. He picked her up, stood up and dumped her on the ground genitally. Cera laughed and hugged him tight. "That's cute." Marla teased walking up. Estil spun her around. "Okay Prince Charming, I'm talking your princess to play capture the flag, care to join?" She offered. "Sure." He said while setting Cera down. "Let's do it!" Cera shouted.

Estil's team ended up winning because of Estil's speed and stealthiness. Military training tomorrow, I should take it easy for the rest of the day. "We should go watch the sunset on the large pine tree." He suggested to Cera, Marla and Gin. "Good idea. Who's all going to training tomorrow?" Cera wondered. Everyone was. Estil felt out of place, since he was the only one without warrior strips in the group. Gin's had fully appeared just after the Wherloo attack.

They reached the tree just before sunset. "Perfect timing." Gin stated. Estil sat beside Cera and put his arm around her. They talked and laughed until well after sunset. "We should really be getting back." Marla suggested. They agreed to go home and they all slept in the same area. Please, no nightmares this time. 


	17. Chapter 16

Training started early. It's going to be a long, hard day. Even for me. At first they did more wrestling drills, about half the meadow showed up. Keep an eye out, his mind reminded him. The wrestling went on for about 15 minutes, then they went for a long run from their meadow, to the Grosm's clearing, then to the Karminyurs pond and back to the meadow. It took about 30 minutes. The Defel's got split into 3 groups, regular military, Defels with warrior strips and Defels without strips, just for strength and fighting categories. Estil got put with the strips because of his fighting skills, strength and speed. The groups were split into boys and girls. There were 6 stations and they have to complete each by the end of the day. The 6 areas were strength, hand to hand combat, speed, swimming, Daragots fight (aerial) if you didn't have a Daragot you ran again, and hide and seek.

Estil's group was sent to aerial. This was where you would get on your Daragot and have an aerial fight and work on flying tricks and stuff. If you didn't have a Daragot, you would run again. Estil was allowed to ride his Sminal, even though not everyone was fond of that idea. As the day worse on, Estil noticed Defel's were natural at fighting and he should take almost all of them. The more the better.

After an hour and a half was up, they moved onto hang to hand combat. Estil had learned that fighting on Kramor was easy, like it was supposed to be that way. The Daragots were harder to fight on. In hand to hand they weren't supposed to try to injure, just fighting like a regular fight. Estil was one of the best in his group, even without warrior strips. "You would be deadly with strips."Complimented this one kid after being beat. Estil was on beat once, and that was by Merfalis who came to show him up.

The day passed slowly. Swimming just helped with swimming, but also did some fighting and holding your breathe drills. Speed worked on mainly sprints, up and down rocky hills. Everyone was extremely tired afterwards, even Estil. Strength had made them carry blocks of wood, rocks or anything heavy they could find. Estil ended up carrying 2 giant rocks and the group leader around.

The last group they got to do was hide and seek. It wasn't for fun and games, it's strategic was in hiding from the enemy, going around the threat to get where you need, and helping in finding the attackers if they were hiding. There was a home-free so you would have to sneak back to the meadow. Their group had 20 members, so 6 were finders and the rest hid in the forest. Then they all would switch. The last round, they were all looking for Estil, since he was ninja at the game. It took a while, but they finally found him. Merfalis made everyone go run to the Karminyurs pond and back, then they would be done.

"Can we talk?" Merfalis asked, approaching Estil. "Yeah, sure." He replied. "I think that we should talk to Murawl about your plan. If he agrees, we'll make an announcement tomorrow morning, and we'll have another meeting, the people who came today. I think we can take them all, they're strong enough." Merfalis proposed. "Good idea."

Murawl held a meeting with his counselors regarding the plan of Estil's. After a massive debate, and some convincing, they agreed. "I will call an assembly tomorrow and you can explain what will be happening. They will want to ask questions. Be prepared." He warned. Estil was so excited he could barley stay still, never mind sleep. His body craved rest from the long day, but his mind buzzed with thoughts and ideas. Tomorrow, his mind urged. Sleep. You will do all that tomorrow. His eyes finally drooped shut.

"Everyone! I am calling a meeting. There is much to discuss. But I beg of you to please keep an open mind!" Murawl announced. "Go find everyone! Bring them back! We'll start in 10 minutes!" He called to the meadow. Everyone arrived shortly after.

Estil and Merfalis stood behind Murawl. Estil was incredibly nervous, his hands were sweaty. Gross, he thought while wiping them on his stomach. They're gonna think I'm crazy! Maybe I am. "We have come up with a plan, it may seem like it's not the best idea, but please listen with an open mind. There will be questions after." Murawl informed. He backed up and waved Estil forward. Estil took a step forward. Here goes nothing. Kramor flew down and stood near him for support.

"I came up with an idea just after the Wherloo attack." He began, and the crowd flinched in sync. "I know it's a bad memory, I'm sorry to bring it up/ But after those events, a crazy idea popped into my head. I know some of you won't like it at all, but I believe it's something we must do. We all hate the Wherloos right?"  
>"Yeah!" Shouted a piece of the crowd. "Good. They've been terrifying us for years and years. Don't you think this sound change?" He questioned. "Yeah!" Shouted less people. "I agree. Those monsters destroyed what we stand for, a major part of us. They should pay right?"<br>"Make them pay!" Shouted Larm, a strong 11 year old. He was the first to get the strips outta the eleven year olds. "Precisely. And you know how we're going to do that?" He took a deep breath in. "We're going to attack the Wherloos." He explained.

This caused a major commotion. Many jaws dropped. Many stood up. Some shouted in agreement, others in disgust. Some looked deep in thought, some looked happy with the plan. Others looked angry. "Haven't we lost enough?"  
>"No good will come out of this!"<br>"Are you insane?" They shouted. It was loud. They couldn't be controlled. Kramor stood on her back legs, opened her wings and screeched as loud as she could. The crowd went silent. "Thanks, Kramor." Estil muttered.

Merfalis swiftly walked into view, with his hands up to quiet the crowd mutters. "As Murawl said, be open minded. We did not expect you all to agree, but to put your mind at ease, your not all forced to go. The people who showed at training yesterday will be invited to come, not forced. It is entirely optional. We will be taking questions. Please do not make this chaotic." He explained. Many hands shot up into the air. Estil pointed at someone randomly. "What's your question?"  
>"When is this attack happening?"<br>"In about a week, we will be training the majority of the time." Merfalis cut in.

He picked someone else. "We don't even know where they live! How are we going to attack something if we don't know its location?" This one stumped Estil. Many hands went down. "Actually, after the attack they had on us, I sent a sentry to follow them back. We know where they live, but kept it a secret so you wouldn't seek them out." Merfalis answered. "Are you really risking yours and the lives of others to fight a pointless battle that could easily be avoided?" A mother snapped. "It isn't a pointless battle. Yes, we are risking our lives to save future lives. It will make our future better, we won't be in so much fear. Plus this way we aren't taken by surprise. It's saving our future. You have to take risks in this life." Estil replied. A few more hands went down. "Are we flying or running?"  
>"Well there will be some runners, but mainly we'll be flying since Wherloos could just fly away if we all ran." Estil explained. The questions were all answered shortly after. Everyone seemed to take it into thought, and were all at an agreement. "Is that all for questions?" No hands went up. "Good. We'll take a break from training today, train for two more days, take another break, then train for two more days. The last day we'll go over battle plan, then we attack the next day. Meeting over!" Merfalis ordered. <p>


	18. Chapter 17

First day of training. Make it count! He told himself. The people from before showed up, along with a few other strong fighters. "We will only be using three categories today. We will mostly work on fighting with your Daragot, and hand to hand combat. For all those without Daragots, you will be working on speed. After the majority of the day, we will work on strength." Merfalis ordered. "You will be split into three groups. Military, strips and no strips. Military will start with strength, strips are at aerial and no strips will go to hand to hand combat." He finished. Once again, Estil was sent to strips because of his skill level.

The first part of Daragot training was air tricks. The group leader, Sparl, showed them a sharp right barrel role and what to do, formations and quick turns. Estil caught into these fairly quickly and was doing these movements like a pro within ten minutes. "Impressive, but can you fly upside down?" The leader challenged. "Done it." Estil smirked. "Practice that." He instructed. So Estil climbed back onto Kramor and flew upside down until it was as natural as flying right side up.

"Show off!" Cera shouted, teasing him. "You jealous?" He called back. "Yeah, that's it!" She replied sarcastically, banking sharply so she skimmed just barley over Kramor's flying range. "Oh, that'll teach me! Watch this!" He mocked. He flipped right side up and with swift, deliberate movements, planted his feet and stood straight up while flying. No water to catch you this time. Watch yourself! This caught everyone's attention. "Are you insane?" Sparl yelled. "Yes!" Estil shouted, pulling his arms in, and sitting back down. No need to over do it. "Land." He commanded.

Kramor landed silently beside Sparl. "Not many can do that. Your a cocky one. Don't push it." He warned. Estil nodded. "Alright everyone bring it in!" Sparl instructed. "We're going to start in battle now. Remember the most important rule. Don't ever fall off or get knocked off your Daragot. They will turn all their attention onto you and will lose focus on the battle and they will get killed, and the same fate will most likely happen to you. Alright! Well aerial fighting is much more harder then fighting on the ground. Your main weapons are your flame, and the Daragots tail. You yourself don't go much fighting but it is crucial that you Daragot knows how to fight." Sparl explained wisely. He's a bit like Sco, before he turned bloodthirsty.

The lesson wore on for around an hour, but had many interesting points. The practicing and training took far longer then he expected, but luckily Daragots and Sminals already know how to fight quite well, it's just harder with a rider.

Next, they were shipped off to hand to hand combat. Here they practiced fighting like before. This is a main part of attacking other creatures, so even though it was boring you needed this practice and gained skills. The next three days of training were almost alike. After those two stations they would go to strength and carry random heavy things around. It made Estil feel ready for battle. Like whatever happened, everything would turn out fine.

Estil could barley move by the end of the three days, so him, Cera, Marla and Gin lounged around the meadow all day. It was boring, but his body badly needed the rest. "Do you think attacking them is a bad idea?" He questioned. "No, I actually thinking this needs to be done; but I would have never thought of it." Cera replied. Marla and Gin nodded in sync. "Plus your helping prepare us for the future in case someone else attacks." Gin added. Estil sat up. "But what if we lose!" The thought had been eating at him the whole day. "Then it would have been a necessary sacrifice and the Defels that didn't come along to battle will keep our species alive." Marla explained. "What if the Wherloos come here and wipe the rest out?" Estil keenly replied. "Hopefully we will have injured their numbers enough that we will have a fighting chance. But if not then we will take our place in the circle of life. Nothing lasts forever." Gin said, sitting up as well.

"But I'll be responsible for sentencing us to death!" Estil yelled a little too loudly. "It won't be your fault. We agreed to it, remember" Cera explained. "I guess." He admitted. "Plus you'll be dead so you'll never know." She joked. Everyone laughed.

Training got harder. They made the drills more complicated and made you work as fast as possible; sharpening every skill there was. "There's 4 days til battle! Make them count!" Sparl instructed. The next two days were painful, but needed to be done. There was a clear, major improvement of warrior skills. Some kids even gained their strips, but not Estil. Seriously? I've done so much more then they have! I deserve my strips! He flamed.

The next day they did battle plans.

"Okay everyone. We go to war tomorrow. The training camp was a huge success, and believe me, it will pay off. But as you know, before an attack we must have an action plan. Me and a group of trusty military warriors have come up with a plan. There will be fifteen walking Defels, the rest will be flying. Twelve of those don't own a Daragot as it is and the rest are stronger military soldiers. The rest will fly in formation. This formation will have me as the leader, then the rest following behind in a filled triangle with 7 rows. You must not break formation, it will make our battle unorganized and our performance sloppy. Organization is key. We must be silent and keep them off guard. A surprise attack will strengthen our chances."

"The runners won't have any formation, but they will have to keep up with the fliers. They will attack after we do. We will leave in the morning, and arrive around noon. They will be resting. As for location, they live on the other side of the mountains. The runners will not be running the entire way, they will catch a ride on the military warrior Daragots with them, until over the mountains, then they will run. Upon arrival, we will surround their meadow, staying hidden, until I let out my warning click. Then we pounce. No mercy. Fight your hardest; we will be out numbered." Merfalis ordered. "Use this time wisely. We leave before sunrise tomorrow. You will be awaken." He finished. All Estil could do was wait.

That night he awoke suddenly. He figured there was an hour or so before being woke up and departing. It must have been midnight. Thirsty, he journey out to find a drink and ended up at the Karminyurs pond. There was a startling difference about the pond. It was covered in a layer of ice.

Is this a sign to stop and not to go battle? His mind jumped to that thought. It's warm out, how is there ice on the pond? I should call the attack off. No good will come. We should just be prepared for an attack in the future, train in the mean time. Wait. No. I should go to war. I'm special for a reason, I must protect the Defels. This is how. Just cause there is obstacles doesn't mean I should stop and reconsider. Your saving everyone by doing this, maybe this is your destiny! Your unique, maybe your supposed to be doing all these things. You've made history already, why stop now. If you win, then you will have changed fate. Let's see someone else try to do that, they'll probably fail before they get anywhere, it's all up to you. He approached the pond and cracked the ice. 


	19. Chapter 18

They set off two hours later, well before sunrise. The atmosphere was different; a scared, quiet and excited place. Everything would change after this, for better or worse. Cera seemed thrilled to go, but Estil couldn't help but fear for her well-being. He wouldn't be able to stand loosing April, the fallen tree and Cera in this lifetime. Swim into the lake and not come up, stab a stick through his chest or maybe jump off a mountain or cliff, if he could find one. Your loosing it. Calm down. She has her strips, just worry about yourself. She knows what she's doing. She'll be fine. Kramor understands your connection to her and how much she means to you. She wouldn't let harm come to her. Now, focus on the journey ahead.

Estil flew near the front of the triangle. It was joyful, but a deep terror set right into his bones and refused to vanish. We all gotta go sometime right? The trip lasted an hour to get to the mountains , then the sun had been up for a while. Since now they were working on stealthiness, it would mean they would have to be slower. Merfalis mentioned it would take around an hour and a half to get there from the mountains. It would be noon then. perfecting timing. They searched around for good just after passing the mountains, killing another half hour. The runners started advancing on foot while the fliers skimmed the treetops, not daring to go higher. It's like flying to your death. I should have talked to Cera before we left! He mentally face-palmed himself.

Just before they reached the Wherloos clearing, the fliers landed and walked, rather than risking sighting. Lucky for them, Wherloos rarely went into forests, they preferred the open spaces. It was noon. The plan was set. Whatever the outcome, you already made history, he reminded himself. You could smell the Wherloo scent in the air. They were close. Very close. No backing out now, he thought as the forest began to lighten. Merfalis raised up his right arm and made a fist, signalling to stop. Then he moved it in a circle. This meant to get into formation. Silently as possible, they circled around the meadow, until they were completely surrounded. Through the trees, he caught a glimpse of one and his bone-chilling terror was back, but another emotion showed. Anger, lust. He wanted to kill each and every one of them, make them suffer. They had no right to live after what they had done. Everything was in place, all they could do was wait.

Then Merfalis sounded his warning call. The Wherloos noticed. The Defels lunged in. It had begun. 


	20. Chapter 19

The Wherloos looked shocked, then shook it off and fought back. One flew up to get Estil, and Kramor blew her blue fire at him. Seconds later he plunged to the ground, a burning corpse. The other Daragots were also using their unfair advantage of fire and were quickly taking out the enemy. Estil was about to swoop in and attack, when a sharp slicing noise caught his attention. Pain ripped across the right side of his abdomen and his hand flew to check out the damage. It was wet and sticky. He looked down in alarm to see a major gash along his ribs and kidney area. A Wherloo buzzed past and Kramor attacked with cold fury. Blood poured down his leg and dripped off his clawed feet. It was a red waterfall down his Sminal's torso. His side felt as if it were lit on fire. His vision swarmed. There was no way he would be able to heal himself. He could barley stay conscious. Are those my ribs? He freaked, drowsily.

Exhausted and tired, he let himself fall back and lay on Kramor's spine. No help now, he figured, closing his eyes. There was a sudden weight on Kramor's back, that effected her flight for a moment. A pair of strong hands were pressed against his side. Estil didn't have the strength to open his eyes to see his savior. He felt his side slowly close up and heal. Although his strength had not returned. All the hurt disappeared. Am I dead? But the sounds war arose again and he decided he was still alive. The hands released. Estil stayed still another moment.

His strength flashed back, warm and powerful. Estil opened his eyes to find Cera leaning over him. "You saved me?" He whispered. "Course. Now we have a war to win!" She replied. "Wait. Your riding a Sminal." He pointed out. Happiness filled her eyes. She smiled. "Wow, I guess I am. But no time for that now. I'll see you after. I promise." She said while leaping back to her Daragot, who was keeping pace alongside. Estil sat up. "Alright, let's do this!"

Kramor flapped her heavy winds and soared back into the chaos. Extending her claws, she slashed in enemy in mid-air. The runners were killing the injured Wherloos on the ground. He flew towards a large Wherloo. In response, it flew upwards so he would miss it. Estil stood up and cut open it's wings with his claws. It went crashing down. Ain't gravity a pain? He laughed. Kramor turned at the outskirts of the clearing and back towards the center. A group on four advanced on Estil all at once, and his Sminal burned them all to ashes. He patted her head as a reward. The battle turned in favor of the Defels. We might win! He beamed. It's not over yet, he reminded himself.

Suddenly, a Wherloo latched itself onto Kramor's face so she couldn't see or breathe. Another lunged for her throat. Not in this lifetime pal, Estil angrily swung his tail at the beast. It collided with its face and a horrible crack filled the air followed by a scream of pain. It tried again and Estil reached down and grabbed it's head and pulled it up to his level, then snapped it's neck. Kramor lost control. Estil let the dead Wherloo fall. Estil grabbed Kramor's horns and pulled them up to show go up and she followed. This is insane, but I have to do it. Cautiously, he stood up and took a step. He almost lost his balance and Kramor wouldn't fly straight. Screw it! He thought and jumped forward, grabbing onto the Wherloo and kicked it off her face.

Now that she could see again, she pushed her head back and Estil took his regular place.

Another Wherloo moved as the flew by. Kramor flipped upside down and Estil managed to hook a claw into it's throat and rip, tearing it's jugular. "Doing good, Kramor." Her head snapped to the right and grabbed a Wherloo. She clamped her teeth down and created deep gashes. Estil glanced around to see everyone holding up good. Gin looked like she needed assistance, so Estil flew up and punched the Wherloo in the chest, winding it. "Thanks!" She called. Then everything took a turn for the worst.

A Wherloo shot past, cutting a giant hole in Kramor's wing. This made it impossible to fly. They were going to have to crash land. "To the trees!" He commanded at her. Using her last lift, she glided into the branches. Not the smartest move. A branch poked through the hole and tore it larger. Kramor cried in pain. An enormous tree struck her wing and it snapped into an awkward shape. Finally, they crash landed onto the hard dirt. No one followed them. The tree that broke Kramor's wing groaned and creaked. With a crack, the tree fell and landed on them both. Because of the size, it weight a bigger amount then most trees, and it was difficult to breathe.

In a fear of drawing attention to themselves, Estil didn't call for help. They would be an easy target for an angry Wherloo. Instead, he found all his will power and slowly crawled out from underneath the fallen tree. It seemed to take ages, but at last he was free. Now get Kramor out. Your going to have to lift it, he decided. He picked a spot close to his Sminal, firmly placed his hands and tried to stand up straight. He grunted and ever so slowly lifted the heavy tree. "Kramor!" He gasped, breathless. "I'm going to need you to try and crawl out from under it now. I need you to do this! Come on! You can do it!" He said between breaths. The Sminal brought up her tail and helped tail, and with her front claws she hauled herself out quickly. When he could hold it no more, he threw the tree down again.

Kramor examined her wing sadly. "I can help you. Stay absolutely still." He ordered. Can I even heal a broken bone? He wondered. "I have to try." He whispered so low only he could hear it. He sprung onto her back and reached out to touch where the bone was broke. She looked hesitant, but let him continue. He summoned his strength and wellness and struck it into her. He tried his hardest to heal her, and for a moment, didn't seem to have any effect. Never give up! Try harder! He urged. With his final power, he pushed it all at her. The bone magically moved into place and clicked and the hole rapidly filled. "Try it out." He suggested. Carefully, she extended her wing, then flared it and flapped once, creating a stir of wind. "Good as new?" He wondered. She nodded. "Well, let's go back and fight!" He shouted, leaping onto her back. She was air born quickly and away from the ground.

It was clear the Defels gained the winning side of the battle. Kramor flew her flame at a group of Wherloos trying to escape. Cera streaked past, skillfully slicing up the survivor. Swiftly turning, she returned to the clearing and her Daragot encircled it's tail around another one and threw it with deadly speed at the ground. It landed with a splat. "That's my girl!" He shouted. She returned a smile, and got back to fighting. Kramor tilted upwards suddenly and Estil had to regain his balance.

Like a thundercloud, a Wherloo dropped down and tackled him off his Sminal. With that, he flew off, leaving Estil falling like a rain drop. He didn't cry or shout out, but silently accepted the fact that he was going to die. His eyes closed. 


	21. Chapter 20

A sudden force pushed him sideways and he landed with a thud. I'm not dead! That hardly hurt! His eyes shot open. I'm not on the ground, he realized. The ground was a ways away. It took him longer then it should have to figure out that his Sminal had caught him. "Now you've saved me twice." He laughed. She helped him back onto her back ad turned with a jerk, to stab a Wherloo with the horns of her head. Startled, Estil realized that there were around 10 Wherloos left and the Defels had only lost a third of their original army, which was far less than expected. Cera advanced on the largest beast left. Typical. With a shredding sound, the Wherloo fell earthwards in seven pieces. Many remaining Defels landed on the ground, too lazy to fight off the rest. "What are we waiting for?" Estil giggled. Kramor flapped down and sped towards a pack. Flipping this way and that, Estil managed to kill the six in the group. Merfalis and Marla took out another two. That left only one. It charged at Estil like an angry bull. "Let's finish this." Estil whispered to Kramor.

The creature went to attack his stomach, but faked and latched his fingers around his throat and ripped him off Kramor's back. She was going too fast to turn and attack. The Wherloo painfully dangled him in the air by his throat. No air. Get help! Help? He couldn't yell. He couldn't reach the angry beast, so struggling and fighting were useless. He pried at the fingers but they were tighter than he expected. He was going to die soon. I was so close to victory! This isn't fair, I will haunt you! Let go you greasy, hairy baboon! He pleaded. Help. This was his last thought. His head slumped back and everything went black.

Cera watched it all happen. The Wherloo grabbed Estil then chocked him. The Wherloo had flown up high, out of reach. No one could get there in time. Still, she tried. She lept on her Daragot and rocketed towards them, full speed. But the Wherloo continued to rise away from them. With teary eyes, she watched as her mate struggled to lay a hit on it, but couldn't manage it. He clawed at the fingers with no effect. Then with horror, his body gave up and went limp.

Growling with pleasure, the Wherloo released it's grip and Estil fell from the heavens. You will pay! Cera flew up and caught Estil from his free fall. She checked his pulse. There was none. "Land." She commanded her Daragot. "You listen to me, Estil. You cannot die. You hear me? Don't die on me! That's not possible for you. I'm sorry it's just not an option. You changed lives, you changed our history, our worldview. You changed me. And look, you just freed us all from their rain of terror. You need to live! You deserve this freedom! Your the most incredible Defel that's ever lived." She cried. No response. Tears flied from her eyes. "Come on, Estil! Fight it! For me? I can't lose you and April, not in this lifetime, baby. Not in any lifetime. If you don't answer me I will make it hell for you after I die." She gasped. "Please. Live." She begged, laying her forehead against his chest.

Her Daragot landed with a quiet thud. Cera handed Estil to Merfalis. "Save him!" She urged. "There's nothing I can do!" He insisted. "He is the reason we are all free. He is the reason our history now says that you can ride a Sminal. He is special. You will save him. Try harder." She snapped. Kramor landed beside her. Cera turned and looked at the sky. "Let's go kill that son of a bitch." She said, climbing onto the Sminal's back. Surprisingly, she listen and flew up. Kramor went full speed and reached the last Wherloo within minutes.

"That was your biggest mistake." She sounded colder then Antarctica. Cera jumped off Kramor and lunged at the Wherloo. Her bird-like claws slowly peeled off it's skin. The more painful, the better. It bit down on her shoulder, but she didn't care. Her vision went red. Her claws scratched across it's face and she opened it's mouth, then snapped it's jaw. "Don't you bite me." She hissed. Cera lept onto Kramor again. "Finish him." She commanded. The Sminal lit the beast on fire and watched it fall like a shooting star. "The Wherloo's are now extinct!" She declared.

When they finally reached, Estil was still unconscious. Anger boiled through her core. Then, she realized she wasn't mad at Merfalis, she was angry because Estil was never coming back. Cera fell to her knees and sobbed as hard as she ever had. The tears showed no signs of stopping. Life is hard. They say people always move on, but there's some pains you can't get over. I would rather have the Defels lose but Estil live. Life is unfair and I don't care what anyone else says. There are no words to describe the pain. Like a black, burning hole spread through me. I can't move, I'm frozen. I won't move again. Estil was the air I breathed, now there's no air, no hope.

Cera was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see what happened next.

Kramor approached Estil's unmoving body. She bowed her head and breathed a strange gas out her mouth, it was transparent, easy to miss. She breathed the strange gas over his body for a minute, then sat back and watched.

Cera never remembered crying so much in her life, not when April died, not ever. It felt good to let it all out, she had been holding onto it for so long. Maybe I'll just run and never look back. I'll never see the meadow again. I'll leave Draytor all together. Go explore Transor. Maybe I'll forget about my life here, my problems. I shouldn't be here. "Why you crying, babe?" Came a voice from the past. Cera's jaw dropped. 


	22. Chapter 21

The journey back was long and tiring, even though we were flying back. Since we weren't in a rush, we slept in Kramor's home cave for the night and set out in the morning. They had lost a total of 31 Defels. They had been buried in the Wherloo's meadow. It's still hard to believe they're wiped off the planet, Estil signed. The Daragots that had lost their owners flew back to the mountains with them, very depressed. Then before the Defels dozed off, they went their separate ways. Wonder what Kramor would do if I died. There was still quite a bit of mystery about his Sminal, but they would be answered in time. Even though the giant scar on his side had been healed, there was still an ugly scar that showed no signs of leaving. Few were injured, but some had scars. Including Cera, who had a bite mark on her shoulder. He wasn't the only one who had made history, Cera killed the last Wherloo to ever live. They were free now. It shows how everyone's connected. Estil came up with the idea, Merfalis planned, everyone took action, Cera ended it all. Another story for the history of the Defels.

They reached the meadow about an hour past noon, and everyone looked shocked to see them. No one believed they would come back. His mom, Barbelle, did not look pleased with his scar, but was also happy he made it, she didn't mind. They told their battle stories, though Estil's seemed the most exciting. Cera explained to him that he had died, but Kramor brought him back. "You had me scared for a second." She laughed. "To be honest, I don't remember it at all." He confessed. "Well you were dead! You not supposed to remember anything!" She teased. "Yep. That's good, I suppose." He joked.

That night he slept the best sleep he ever had, but the morning was most definitively better. When he stretched, Cera looked at him funny. "What?" He questioned. She giggled. "Uh, look down." Confused, he followed her instructions. He gasped. "About time!" He yelled. His warrior strips had finally showed up. They were bright yellow. "Well if anyone deserves them, it would be you." She pointed out. "I am pretty great, aren't I?" He laughed.

Cera insisted they take a walk. He wanted to refuse and relax, but she was hard to say no to. There was something different about her, that was clear. They ended up at the lake, where they first hung out. That day changed them forever. "Is something wrong?" He questioned. "No, everything's perfect." She glowed. Okaaayy.. They continued walking. "I'm pregnant!" She exploded. "What?" He turned. "I'm pregnant. Sorry, I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer! She beamed. Estil's jaw dropped. "That's fantastic!" He yelled, picking her up and giving her a big hug.

Their moment didn't last long though. Cera's smiled faded. "Look out!" She shouted, ducking down. "Why?" He questioned, turning around.

The last thing Estil ever saw was a pair of sharp claws, inches away, aimed straight at his face. 


	23. Epilogue

a child grew inside her. Estil's child. An ocean of sadness threatened to swallow her up. No time for that. Over the time he's been gone, Cera taught herself you can't change the past, but it affects the future, so don't live in the past, let it go. It made getting over his death much simpler. At the time, she had only saw a flash of claws, then she ducked, not willing to be killed by this creature she didn't even lay eyes on. The funeral was organized and took a while. He was special after all. He survived it all. Who would think a random encounter would kill him?

Marla snapped her fingers in Cera's face to get her attention. "Hello?" Cera blinked. "Sorry, what?" Marla signed impatiently. "What are you thinking for names?"  
>"Oh, well if it's a girl, Tallia, if it's a boy, Flansk." She replied. At first she had been thinking April for a girl name, but that's living in the past. Plus it might be seen as disrespectful. "Good names!" Marla laughed.<p>

A sharp pain came from her stomach. Her water broke. Her jaw dropped and she stared at Marla. "I'm going into labor!" She whispered. They were in the daisy meadow, too far from the meadow to get help. "Okay, we'll get through this. I'll help you. Just breathe."  
>"I am breathing." She joked. "Alright, lay down." Cera listened. Marla held her hand. "Okay, now push! The faster the baby is born, the less pain!" She instructed. "It hurts!" Cera cried. It was like being lit on fire and threw in acid. "Push harder!" Marla yelled. "I'm trying, believe me!" She grunted, gasping for breathe. "Remember to breathe, in and out, in and out. Push!" Cera groaned in pain. "Get this baby out of me!" She shrieked.<p>

"I can see it's head! Keep pushing honey!" Marla encouraged. Cera groaned. "Military training didn't prepare you for this!" Cera laughed, grunting. "Typical you, making jokes at a time like this." Marla smiled. "Push!" Cera groaned loudly.

There was a cry. The pain dimmed slightly. Marla squealed with delight. "It's a girl! So Tallia huh? What a pretty girl!" Marla looked closer. "Oh my god!" Cera's head snapped up. "What! What?" Marla brought her over. "Look. She has her warrior strips."

The End. 


End file.
